Post Tenebras Lux
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Una pelea con los monjes desencadeno un problema mayor en Jack Spicer causando su desaparición durante un largo tiempo. Meses después es encontrado por Chase Young que al confrontarlo recibe una sola pregunta...
1. ¿Quién?

**Duelo Xiaolin**

**Título: **Post Tenebras Lux

******Resumen: **Una pelea con los monjes desencadeno un problema mayor en Jack Spicer causando su desaparición durante un largo tiempo. Meses después es encontrado por Chase Young que al confrontarlo recibe una sola pregunta...

**Aclaraciones: **¿Este es un Chack? ¿Un Chase/Jack friendship (Que sería un cambio interesante para mí)? ¡No lo sé! Bien, si lo se pero no se los diré por, razones... Pero debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa; Si no te gusta ninguno de los dos géneros o no eres fan del slash o las (posibles) relaciones romanticas entre chicoxchico es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que (talvez) habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Dedicado a Manny Heatlook. Fue por ella que continue esta historia y no la deje en el olvido así que, si hay reclamos, pueden ir a quejarse con ella (xD ). **  
**

**Nota 1:** He aquí el fanfic Manny. Espero te guste

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Brothers gracias a la magia y poder de los contratos firmados con sangre, eh, firmados bajo legalidad, si, eso... Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**¿Quién?**

La ira de los Spicer era algo que se debía evitar a toda costa.

Eso habían aprendido los jóvenes monjes guerreros cuando Clay había sido "un poco" demasiado rudo con Jack Spicer en su última pelea por un Shen Gong Wu. Honestamente el dragón de la tierra no podía acordarse de los detalles del duelo ni la pelea, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber visto la cabeza pelirroja rebotar contra el piso con tal vez demasiada fuerza y un charco rojo comenzar a formarse bajo esta segundos después.

Fue aterrador. Todos creyeron que lo habían matado.

Por fortuna Dojo había estado en incontables peleas desde tiempos inmemoriales por lo que de inmediato les dijo que debían vendar la herida y cubrir la cabeza totalmente, dejándole espacio para respirar claro, y llevarlo al hospital más cercano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No fue difícil contactar a los padres de Jack. Kimiko simplemente tuvo que tomar el celular del pelirrojo, revisar por sus contactos y llamar desde su teléfono al número que ponía "mami".

Al llegar al hospital los médicos los atendieron de inmediato porque, según Clay, las reglas de los nosocomios eran; heridas sangrantes y mujeres en labor de parto van primero. Y Jack encajaba perfecto en la primera. Fue después de casi diez minutos de esperar a los médicos y cuando el doctor los llamo preguntando por los conocidos de un chico pelirrojo con la cabeza rota que llegaron los padres de Jack.

Una mujer pelirroja con los ojos color verde y un hombre blanco de cabello negro y ojos verdes también entraron preguntando por su hijo y fue entonces cuando los monjes aprendieron la valiosa lección sobre los Spicer y su nulo control de la ira; Cuando el médico dijo que el gótico estaba sumamente grave el padre del pelirrojo los miro con rabia... Oh si, por alguna razón él _sabía_ que ellos habían sido los responsables y se los hizo saber.

Ninguno había sentido jamás tanto miedo en su vida que cuando el señor Spicer comenzó a gritarles. Omi incluso comenzó a llorar cuando el hombre los llamo "asesinos entrenados y disimulados bajo disfraces de buenos samaritanos" Demonios, el hombre los destrozó sin usar palabras altisonantes o groseras. Con la furia destilando cada poro de su cuerpo y la vena de su sien palpitando peligrosamente fuerte.

-Váyanse ahora y agradezcan que me importe más mi hijo que ir a interponer una demanda ahora por intento de homicidio –fue lo último que les dijo y Dojo los obligo a huir-

De eso había pasado un mes y ninguno de ellos supo más de Jack o de sus padres excepto que habían trasladado al gótico al mejor hospital de los Estados Unidos especializado en problemas cerebrales.

Ahora estaban peleando por otro Shen Gong Wu contra Chase y Wuya pero ninguno de ellos tenía suficiente fuerza como para dar la pelea. Era horrible saber que la razón por la cual Jack no estaba ahí era por ellos.

_Asesinos entrenados y disimulados bajo disfraces de buenos samaritanos._

Las palabras del señor Spicer seguían resonando en su cerebro por las noches, torturándolos un poco más junto con su consciencia y el regaño del maestro Fung:"Sus habilidades como guerreros son para ayudar a los demás, el que siempre hayan agredido a ese pobre chico no los hace mejores que Hannibal Roy Bean y el resto de los guerreros Heylin".

-Hoy se ven algo apagados –se burló Wuya a mitad del duelo por la alfombra Shei Yong- ¿No será por lo que le hicieron a Jack?

-Es cierto –intervino Chase- Escuche que estuvieron a punto de matar a ese gusano...

-¡No! ¡No lo queríamos lastimar! ¡No queríamos hacerle daño a Jack Spicer! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Un accidente! ¡No soy un asesino! ¡Soy un buen monje! –estalló Omi llorando y haciéndose una pequeña esfera, abrazándose a si mismo en posición fetal y desahogándose entre lágrimas. Chase lo miro completamente sorprendido ¿De verdad le afectaba tanto lo que le pasara al gusano?-

-Ya Omi, tranquilo amiguito –lo consoló Clay mientras la magia de los duelos se disolvía a su alrededor ahora que Wuya se había hecho de la alfombra aprovechando su descuido- Todo esta bien. Ya verás que Spicer regresara muy pronto.

-¡No quiero ir a la cárcel! ¡No soy un asesino! –lloro el pequeño dragón del agua-

-Técnicamente nos enviarían a la correccional de menores, la cárcel es para los mayores de dieciocho años –dijo Raimundo con ligereza y Kimiko lo golpeo en el brazo cuando Omi lloro con más fuerza- ¿Qué? Sólo intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor...

-Pues estas haciendo un pésimo trabajo Raimundo –lo regaño ella-

Mes y medio más y seguían sin aparecer señas del pelirrojo en ninguna parte... Chase Young comenzó a preocuparse. Y no, no porque el gusano le interesara en lo más mínimo, era Omi quien le preocupaba. El joven monje seguía demasiado afectado por el accidente pero Chase estaba seguro de que, apenas Spicer regresara todo volvería a la normalidad; Omi se recuperaría y todos seguirían pasando por encima del gusano como siempre habían hecho.

Con ayuda del catalejo del águila y la fuente de Hui averiguo donde tenían al pelirrojo por lo que uso su magia para transportarse directamente hacia ese lugar; el hospital St. Joseph en Los Ángeles, California. Según los Shen Gong Wus era un lugar especializado en tratar problemas mentales causados por traumatismo o desordenes congénitos... Supuso que el golpe de Clay fue en verdad demasiado fuerte y camino por el largo pasillo blanco hacia la habitación donde sabía tenían al chico. Mientras caminaba sus ropas se transformaron en unas que llamarían menos la atención; pantalón negro y camisa verde, zapatos oscuros también y una pulsera gruesa en la mano izquierda donde portaba la imagen del ojo del dragón. Estaban en horario de visita así que nadie lo cuestionaría por estar allí además de que no quería quedarse mucho tiempo, sólo vería si el pelirrojo quedo más estúpido que antes y regresaría a tranquilizar a Omi.

Dio con la habitación y entro sin vacilar esperando encontrar algo que lo ayudara a resolver el enigma sin embargo se topo con la imagen del chico recargado en la camilla, semi sentado y dormido ¿A las tres de la tarde? Sin duda Spicer era un vago. Se acercó a él con las manos tras la espalda y no pudo evitar notar que, mientras en otras habitaciones había visitantes el chico estaba sólo... Unas ya tristes flores purpuras estaban al lado de su cama pero era todo, no había nada más.

-Spicer –lo llamo una vez. Y lo llamo de nuevo cuando no reacciono. Y de nuevo y otra vez pero el chico no daba señales de haberlo escuchado por lo que su poca paciencia fue agotada y tomo al pelirrojo por los hombros, zarandeándolo- ¡Spicer! –pero no hubo respuesta. Y se preocupo-

Camino a los pies de la cama y tomo la tabla con la información que leían los médicos; fue una verdadera sorpresa lo que encontró al leerla. Ahí garabateado estaba la información del chico; Jack A. Spicer, 18 años, en coma.

Había mas garabatos que le seguían pero no necesito leerlos todos, Spicer estaba en coma desde el accidente y según los médicos no había muchas posibilidades de que despertara pronto... Sintió una mirada sobre él y miro a la puerta creyendo que alguien lo observaba desde ahí pero no había nada. Regreso la tabla a su lugar y al volver a la cabecera de la cama se topo con una imagen que lo sorprendió realmente.

Spicer lo estaba observando con una mirada tranquila, curiosa y un tanto vacía... Por un momento se quedo quieto, sin saber que hacer. El chico se veía muy diferente vestido con la bata del hospital, sin sus anteojos naranjas en la cabeza y sin las marcas que siempre solía usar en su cara... La mirada roja lo siguió un momento mientras se acercaba a él.

-Spicer... –lo llamo pero la respuesta lo descoloco-

-¿Quién eres?

* * *

**Oh!**

**No he esperado nada para entrar en la línea de la historia... Oh well**

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. ¿Qué?

**Duelo Xiaolin**

**Segundo capítulo del fic!**

**La historia ya esta terminada; consta de 6 capítulos que estaré actualizando cada semana así que no hay de que preocuparse, no voy a abandonar esta historia **(*coff*como a las otras*coff*)

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Brothers gracias a la magia y poder de los contratos firmados con sangre, eh, firmados bajo legalidad, si, eso... Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Qué?**

No supo que contestar en el momento y aún si lo hubiera sabido la entrada de los médicos lo habrían interrumpido... Un par de doctores junto con tres enfermeras entraron como una tromba a la habitación. Un médico lo empujo gentilmente a un lado y se acercó al pelirrojo que se echo para atrás en un acto reflejo, era obvio que no quería que el otro se acercara.

-¿Cómo se siente joven Spicer?

-No lo sé... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? –el chico comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pudo verlo en la tensión de su cuerpo. El médico estaba ignorando ese malestar mientras revisaba sus pupilas...-

-Mi nombre es Bryan Medsen y soy su doctor, esta en un hospital ¿Recuerda algo de su accidente?

-No, yo... Yo... No recuerdo nada –respondió asustado. Su respiración se hizo más rápida-

-Tranquilícese joven Spicer, es normal que no recuerde lo ocurrido el día de su accidente. Seguramente en unos días...

-¡No! ¡No recuerdo nada! –le grito el pelirrojo, espantado y molesto- ¡Nada! No... No sé quien soy ¿Quién soy? –eso detuvo al médico un momento-

-Debe estar sufriendo amnesia joven Spicer... Permítame explicarle; usted fue traído aquí porque sufrió un terrible accidente donde se rompió la cabeza. Ha estado en coma durante dos meses y medio y no sabíamos si despertaría algún día. Sus padres lo trajeron aquí, su nombre es Jack Spicer y tiene dieciocho años, vive en China y es todo lo que yo sé sobre usted. Llamaremos a sus padres para avisarles que ha despertado, mientras tanto no se preocupe, haremos unos cuantos estudios para averiguar un poco sobre su amnesia. Intente descansar un poco.

-¿Y él? –le pregunto el chico al doctor y lo apunto con el dedo. El médico lo miro también-

-Debe ser un conocido suyo que logro colársele a seguridad... Normalmente sería echado de inmediato pero, es probable que pueda responder sus preguntas –respondió el doctor con neutralidad- Tal vez él le haga recordar algo. Regresare en un momento, con permiso.

La comitiva salió después de eso, dejándolos solos otra vez. El pelirrojo lo miro fijamente, como si esperara que con solo verlo los recuerdos regresaran a su cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto el chico con curiosidad, a diferencia de su actitud con el médico con él no parecía tan desconfiado-

-Mi nombre es Chase Young.

-Chase... –repitió el chico- Chase... Me gusta Chase.

-¿Te recuerda algo? –pero el pelirrojo negó-

-No. Solo sé que me gusta tu nombre ¿Me conoces? ¿Soy amigo tuyo o algo así?

-Algo así... –por alguna razón creyó que sería mala idea decirle la verdad sobre su relación con él, sobre todo ahora que parecía tenerle tanta confianza- Vine a ver como estabas.

-¿Viniste de donde? ¿De China? –Young asintió- ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

-En el hospital St. Joseph, en Los Ángeles

-¿California? Eso es, del otro lado del mundo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunto extrañado ¿Cómo podía alguien conocer de geografía pero no recordar su propio nombre?

-No lo sé –respondió el pelirrojo confundido- Yo...

-Con permiso –el mismo doctor entro a la habitación de nuevo, esta vez con dos enfermeros detrás de él- Iremos a hacerle unos estudios joven Spicer. Necesito que se quede quieto y muy tranquilo ¿Esta bien?

-Pero... –el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y se echo para atrás, intimidado por los dos hombres que se acercaron a él-

-Descuide, sólo será un momento. No le dolerá se lo prometo –pero el chico no parecía creer sus palabras-

-Chase... –lo llamo, pidiéndole ayuda-

-No se preocupe, su amigo seguirá aquí cuando regrese ¿No es verdad? –y él sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza. El pelirrojo lo miro con una mezcla de ansiedad y alivio y dejo que los hombres lo sacaran en una camilla- Estará de regreso en treinta minutos –le explico el doctor- Al final del pasillo hay una maquina expendedora en caso de que necesite algo.

-Espera – el médico ya estaba en la puerta cuando lo llamo- ¿Por qué actúa así? Parece como si...

-¿Confia en usted a pesar de que no lo recuerda? –lo interrumpió el doctor- En realidad es algo frecuente en estos casos. Él confía en usted porque fue a la primera persona que vio al despertar, eso crea un lazo muy fuerte sobre todo si usted le proporciona información sobre si mismo... Además es posible que inconscientemente lo recuerde... Espero que mantenga su palabra y se encuentre aquí cuando el joven regrese, sería un golpe duro para él ahora el perder su pilar de apoyo –le dijo antes de salir-

Chase se encontró a si mismo entre la espada y la pared ¿Qué debía hacer? Por un lado tenía cosas importantes (cosas malvadamente importantes) que lo esperaban y por el otro estaba Spicer, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. O al menos así era hasta hacía unos minutos.

El miedo y la desesperación que había visto en sus ojos cuando lo miro lo habían preocupado un poco. Spicer siempre había sido un chico enérgico y molesto pero en esos momentos no podía verlo como algo diferente a un cachorro abandonado y herido. Suspirando y maldiciendo aún tener algo de honor en sí mismo se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la habitación, decidiendo esperar al pelirrojo y preguntándose si habría sodas de mandarina en la máquina expendedora... Bien. Cuando dudes, investiga. Y fue a buscar su refresco.

Llevaba ya tres latas, dos revistas y una barra de chocolate una hora veinte minutos después de la salida de los médicos cuando Spicer fue llevado de nuevo a la habitación. Apenas entró el pelirrojo lo busco con la mirada y le sonrió con alivio al verlo. El médico en turno le comunicó que estaría haciendo rondas regulares y que debía descansar un poco pero Spicer solo asintió, restándole importancia.

-Hueles a alcohol -el chico tenía el brazo derecho flexionado hacia arriba y asintió sonriendo, explicándole que habían tomado una muestra de sangre y aún tenía el algodón haciendo presión- Tu cabello esta corto

-¿Usaba el cabello largo como tú? -le pregunto, interesando-

-No como yo. Pero era más largo que, esto...

-Bueno, si tuve un accidente y una herida intracraneal entonces debieron haberme cortado todo el cabello. Ya sabes, para limpiar el área afectada y buscar otras heridas -se encogió de hombros-

-¿Estás seguro de que no recuerdas nada? -era algo extraño que pudiera saber cosas como esas-

-Yo... No... ¿Puedes contarme algo sobre mí?

-No creo que sea la persona más adecuada para eso –respondió el guerrero pero, la visión de los ojos rubí mirándolo con tristeza y ¿Decepción? Bastaron para aflojar su lengua. Aunque él hubiera preferido quedarse en silencio- Esto podría ser algo difícil de creer para ti ahora –explicó, sentándose a su lado-

-Podría ayudarme a recordar –le sonrió el pelirrojo, mirándolo con expectación y curiosidad ¿Cómo es que cambiaba de emociones con tanta rapidez?-

-Tú y yo, somos parte de una batalla por unos objetos místicos –el chico parpadeo, ávido- Y esta batalla es también, lo que podría llamarse, una lucha entre el bien y el mal...

-Y tu y yo somos del lado del mal ¿Cierto? –pregunto Spicer -

-¿Cómo...?

-Oh bueno, tienes un aire peligroso que ningún chico bueno tendría –soltó con una sonrisita y lo miro de nuevo, atentamente, como si él fuera lo más interesante que había sobre la tierra-

Y a Chase le gusto. Le gusto mucho.

Estuvo con él un par de horas, contándole fragmentos de batallas y datos sobre la lucha y Spicer seguía mirándolo con atención, acariciando su ego... El médico entro a anunciarle que la hora de visita había terminado y aunque el guerrero quiso arrancarle la cabeza por interrumpir su conversación el pelirrojo lo había tranquilizado mucho; Lo había tomado del brazo, mirándolo de nuevo como si fuera lo único que existiera y pidiéndole, rogándole que regresara con él...

La sensación embriagadora de poder pudo más que su cordura y Chase asintió, despidiéndose con algo de frialdad mientras su mente trabajaba a prisa, pensando en lo que podía hacer con ese chico débil que le demostraba una confianza plena.

Si Chase presionaba los puntos necesarios ¿El chico también se abandonaría por completo a él?

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

El guerrero regreso al día siguiente, un poco antes de que comenzara la hora de visita y espero con impaciencia hasta que le permitieron entrar (el pretender era una parte importante de su plan). Apenas Spicer lo miro su rostro se ilumino, sonriéndole con alegría. Y el ego de Chase se hincho un poco más.

-Me alegra que pudieras venir a verme también hoy Chase –le agradeció apenas llego a su lado-

El chico seguía vestido con la bata del hospital y aunque aún tenía una venda en la cabeza su cabello estaba creciendo nuevamente. Chase notó que tenía un espejo en las manos y le pregunto el por qué de eso, Spicer le respondió que el doctor se lo habría entregado para hacer una prueba.

-No puedo recordar mi rostro pero sí recuerdo las capitales de los 194 países que hay en el mundo –murmuro con algo de tristeza pero aún así, intento sonreírle-

-Tal vez porque tu rostro normalmente no está así, como lo ves –comentó el guerrero, mirándolo atentamente y notó como el pelirrojo parpadeaba confundido y, un leve color rosa coloreo sus mejillas. Chase no pudo evitar hacer una mueca divertida- Tu usabas marcas de maquillaje en la cara...

-¿Maquillaje? ¿Cómo era? –le preguntó intrigado y Chase le explicó vagamente- Debe ser delineador negro... Espera, le pedire uno a una enfermera -Spicer salió disparado del cuarto y regreso poco después con el objeto en las manos-

-Entrégamelo –ordeno el guerrero y Spicer obedeció de inmediato-

Chase se tomó su tiempo para recordar exactamente el rostro del chico y lo dibujo en su cara, siguiendo cada patrón que había en su memoria hasta que termino e hizo una seña con la mano para indicárselo.

Spicer se revisó en el espejo con mucha atención hasta que finalmente frunció el cejo. El muchacho dijo que no podía recordarlo pero que el rostro que veía en el reflejo le daba una sensación, familiar...

-Es una indicación de que tu memoria se está refrescando –comento con naturalidad y Spicer se giró a verlo tan rápido que Chase se sorprendió-

-¡Es cierto! Nada me había parecido familiar hasta antes de que llegaras. Todo ha sido por ti Chase, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Para el guerrero, esa fue su señal.

-Tal vez, si regresaras a casa conmigo, tu memoria regresaría con mayor rapidez...

Spicer simplemente lo miro, con esa mueca de confusión estúpida que se había vuelto común para él y Chase sonrió en su interior con malicia: Su plan estaba por comenzar.

-¿A casa contigo? ¿Vivo contigo?

-Somos aliados, Jack –le mintió con naturalidad, poniendo un énfasis especial en su nombre ya que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así- Es por eso que somos cercanos

-Oh... –el pelirrojo parpadeo un par de veces pero termino sonriéndole, demostrando que había creído en las palabras del guerrero- Entonces debo ir contigo -accedió de inmediato-

Young había pasado la tarde y noche anteriores pensando detalladamente en su plan por lo que rápidamente le comento que su familia no estaba de acuerdo con su elección de ser parte del "Mal" y que si se quedaba más tiempo en el hospital sus padres volverían y no le permitirían ir con él. Jamás.

-¡Debo irme ahora! –grito el chico con terror y se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a ir con él en ese mismo instante-

Chase apenas contuvo la expresión de victoria que su rostro iba a hacer. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan...

-Vámonos entonces –sonrió y lo tomo de los hombros para acercarlo a él- Por cierto ¿Te comenté que soy capaz de usar magia?

-¿Qué?

Y con esa última pregunta ambos hombres desaparecieron del hospital, dejando atrás sabanas tibias, un espejo de mano y un delineador negro sobre la cama.

* * *

**Si les extraña la decisión de Chase podrán saber su razón en el siguiente capítulo... Young es un bastardo, lo sabía antes y lo recalco ahora.**

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

**-Manny Heatlook (**¿Hasta ahora todo bien? Cruzo los dedos a medida que la historia avanza :DD **)**

**-Black little dream (**Me alegra que te gustara! :33 **)**

**-OriHarai (**owo gracias! Yo tenía ya mucho tiempo con esta historia, de hecho, su fecha de nacimiento es 8 de Junio de 2011 así que, ya paso algo de tiempo... Y los capítulos se van alargando junto con la historia. Espero que siga gustandote!** )**

**-Freaku (**A-Sempai! Sup, este es el fic ¿Qué tal? *sniff* Chase es un bastardo que no se deja manipular *sniff* Te pido que tengas unas palabras con él para que se deje usar u_u **)**

**-VampireDarkRogueMind ( **x3 Gracias por leer! A Chase siempre le duele más cuando es su orgullo el que esta en la linea xD** )**

**-Desconocido (**Hola! Muchas gracias por leer! A mi también me había extrañado la falta de fics con el elemento amnésico así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Espero te siga gustando :D** )**

**Dana Alex san (**Lo siento! Tengo una tendencia obsesiva con lastimar a Jack y eso que lo amo con todo el corazón! Este es el segundo capítulo y espero que te siga gustando ¡Gracias por leer! **)**


	3. ¿Cuándo?

**Duelo Xiaolin**

**Tercer capítulo!**

**Y sí, el fic sigue estando dedicado a Manny Heatlook. Es por ella que lo termine... Si quieren maldecirme por algo, pueden enviarle los gritos a ella en lugar mío :D (?)**

**Advertencia:** Situaciones sexuales

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Brothers gracias a la magia y poder de los contratos firmados con sangre, eh, firmados bajo legalidad, si, eso... Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Cuándo?**

Jack parpadeo con confusión cuando Chase lo separo de su cuerpo.

El guerrero no había esperado que el chico se asustara con la tele transportación y mucho menos que se abrazara a su pecho, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que lo sorprendió, pero habían llegado finalmente.

Spicer miro a su alrededor maravillado, observando todo con una expresión asombrada aunque no con tanta admiración como cuando lo miraba a él. Solo por eso, Chase se recordó a si mismo que había hecho una buena elección al desarrollar su plan alrededor del joven pelirrojo.

Young siempre distinguió las habilidades provechosas que Spicer tenía pero el mismo chico se había encargado de alejarse de su radar al comportarse cobarde y traicionero (como Wuya le había enseñado sin duda) pero ahora, teniendo a una mente tan prometedora con una confianza ciega en él Chase podía convertir al chico en un aliado para él: Crearía a un nuevo Spicer. Uno fiel y dedicado a él completamente. Un Spicer del que no tuviera que preocuparse porque siempre estaría al pendiente de él y lo adoraría del modo en el que a Young le gustaba.

Chase tenía en sus manos una de esas oportunidades de oro que solo se presentaban cada setecientos o mil años. Y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla al máximo.

-¿Es aquí donde vivimos? –le pregunto el pelirrojo y el guerrero asintió. Mentalmente hablo con sus guerreros felinos para que se acercaran a Spicer con naturalidad; de esa forma le haría creer que ellos lo conocían y Spicer lo creería completamente-

El pelirrojo se alarmo al ver a sus felinos pero casi de inmediato tomo confianza y el guerrero lo dejo recorrer su palacio en compañía de sus guerreros mientras él se hacía cargo de otras cosas.

Chase paso unos buenos quince minutos disfrutando de una carcajada de victoria.

Spicer era tan fácil de manipular...

-¿Qué es lo que hacía normalmente aquí? –le pregunto Spicer cuando llego la hora de la comida-

El pelirrojo había recorrido el palacio y había reconocido como familiares algunos lugares de la ciudadela pero nada le había ayudado con su problema de memoria sin embargo Chase estaba satisfecho; entre menos recordara pero más creyera recordar a su lado la confianza de Spicer en él crecería dramáticamente.

-Normalmente... Estudiabas mis libros y trabajabas en tu laboratorio –respondió el guerrero con tranquilidad mientras le daba un sorbo a su sopa, pensando que debía traer el laboratorio del chico tan rápido como pudiera-

-¿Tengo un laboratorio? ¿Para qué necesito un laboratorio?

-Eres un inventor mecánico Jack. Y un joven genio por supuesto; Puedes hacer muchas más cosas de las que podrías imaginar en este momento –Spicer soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, emocionado con la idea de volver a su lugar de trabajo pero Chase lo detuvo diciéndole que habían pasado demasiadas cosas en ese día y que debía descansar-

-¿Y qué se supone que haré mientras tanto? –se preguntó el pelirrojo- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-Descansa primero Jack. Toma un largo baño caliente y después pensaremos que hacer para ayudar a tu memoria –ordeno con sutileza y el chico asintió de inmediato, obedeciendo como si fuera un perro entrenado-

Chase no era amante de los cánidos pero debía admitir que esos animales eran tan estúpidamente fieles que podían morirse de hambre esperando el regreso de sus amos.

Y eso era en lo que Young planeaba convertirlo.

Mientras el pelirrojo tomaba el baño que le sugirió, Chase se encargó de traer el laboratorio de Spicer a una de las salas más alejadas de su palacio. Inclusive tuvo el cuidado suficiente de transportarlo directamente, procurando que las cosas siguieran justo como el chico las había dejado antes de su accidente.

Ahora, debía pensar en algo más; ¿Qué pasaría si Spicer recuperaba la memoria?

No había pensado demasiado en ello pero lo desestimo de inmediato. Spicer podría ser un excelente aliado pero no representaba ninguna amenaza contra él. Si recuperaba la memoria y decidía no estar de acuerdo con sus decisiones solo tendría que asesinarlo rápidamente, tan simple como eso.

Una de las habitaciones de su palacio también fue modificada, combinando la habitación que tenía Spicer en su hogar y la misma que había en la ciudadela y una vez que el chico salió del baño, vestido solo con una toalla amarrada en la cintura, el guerrero lo llevó a "su habitación".

-También me parece familiar –fue lo que murmuro y ambos sonrieron. Chase por ser un genio y Spicer por comenzar a sentirse tranquilo finalmente-

-Descansa ahora. Mañana continuaremos –Spicer obedeció de inmediato y el guerrero camino con tranquilidad hacia su propia alcoba-

¿Desde hacía cuanto sus planes no funcionaban con esa facilidad?

Los días siguientes la rutina de Chase fue modificándose a una velocidad vertiginosa por culpa del pelirrojo que se la vivía dando vueltas por todas partes, intentando averiguar su propia rutina diaria y cosas personales; ¿Le gustaba el té antes del accidente? ¿Las verduras? ¿Los postres? ¿El azúcar?

Chase comenzó a hartarse de las preguntas sin sentido y respondió a muchas de ellas con mentiras ya que él no tenía idea de los gustos del muchacho, solo sabía que era demasiado torpe hasta para combinar colores ¿Quién usaba un calcetín rojo y uno café?

-Umh... ¿Son de esos colores?

-Por supuesto Jack ¿Crees que te mentiría?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Sólo... Creo que tengo problemas con mis rojos y mis marrones... –Chase parpadeo extrañado ante el comentario del pelirrojo- Iré a hacerme una prueba de daltonismo

Interesado, el guerrero camino detrás suyo y observo la prueba que el chico hacía, observando imágenes con puntos de colores y números en ellos... Chase nunca había visto algo así y le causó una gran curiosidad, sobre todo cuando Spicer le pregunto si él era capaz de distinguir todos los números escritos con puntos blancos. Young asintió, diciendo los números en voz alta y entonces Spicer volcó su atención en el computador.

-No soy daltónico exactamente pero no puedo distinguir muy bien un par de números -el pelirrojo tecleo el aparato un rato más hasta que finalmente regreso su atención a él, sonriendo con satisfacción- Tengo un raro tipo de deficiencia de visión del color –exclamó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y Chase se preguntó qué tipo de deficiencia seria exactamente- Si quieres puedo mostrarte un video de prueba según los investigadores

Young pasó un par de horas encerrado con él, observando los videos de investigación y dándose cuenta de lo increíblemente extraño que era como Spicer percibía el mundo... Tal vez era eso lo que contribuía a aumentar su torpeza.

-Ahora tú y yo sabemos algo más sobre ti –soltó el guerrero y el chico solo pudo estar de acuerdo con él-

-Creo que antes de hoy no me había dado cuenta de eso...

-O lo sabías y nunca quisiste compartirlo –razonó Chase- Después de todo, es algo muy personal para ti –pero Spicer negó categóricamente eso-

-Estoy seguro de que yo jamás te habría escondido algo Chase –le dijo con una sonrisa para luego levantarse, murmurando que tenía hambre e invitándolo a ir con él a comer algo a la cocina-

-Ve tú. Yo aún tengo cosas que hacer

El guerrero estiro sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y respiro profundamente, más relajado que esa misma mañana, y decidió ir también a la cocina para comer un tentempié.

A él nunca le había agradado demasiado la ropa que el chico solía vestir por lo que uso la confianza que Spicer tenía en él y le ordeno vestir el mismo tipo de ropas chinas que vestía Chase. Para acallar cualquier duda, el guerrero solo dijo que las ropas que estaban en su armario eran las que usaba para trabajar en su laboratorio, que eran para ser ensuciadas.

Y Jack, como siempre, le creyó.

Una idea perversa cruzo su mente en ese momento y continúo gestándose en su cerebro a medida que los días avanzaban; ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría la confianza de Spicer en él? Decidido a saberlo resolvió hacer una prueba para averiguarlo y pensó en lo más inverosímil que se le pudo haber ocurrido, con un par de aportaciones de sus guerreros transformados.

Casi tres semanas después de la llegada de Jack a su palacio, después de la hora de la cena, mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té antes de ir a la cama Jack paso a su lado, vestido con un pijama verde que contrastaba con su cabellera roja (que estaba creciendo a un buen ritmo) y un vaso de agua en la mano.

-Buenas noches Chase –el guerrero asintió y un segundo después su cerebro lo pateo-

-Espera Jack –lo llamó y el chico se detuvo, mirándolo atentamente- Acompáñame un momento –Jack obedeció y se sentó a su lado en silencio, esperando con paciencia a lo que tuviera que decirle- Hay algo que debo decirte y que me había abstenido de comentar para no incomodarte –el pelirrojo lo miro de inmediato, parpadeando con rapidez-

-¿Qué es?

-Jack... –suspiro para agregarle un poco de dramatismo, disfrutando de torturar mentalmente del menor- Tienes que saber que, tú y yo... Tú y yo somos amantes –soltó finalmente y se dedicó a disfrutar de la reacción del pelirrojo-

Sorpresa, confusión, extrañez, desconcierto, duda... Las emociones parecían bullir en los ojos rubí que seguían mirando su rostro con atención y Chase se encontró esperando su respuesta. Después de todo, si Jack se negaba a creer sus palabras él solo le diría: _Por supuesto que no, es solo una prueba para demostrarte que no debes creer en todo lo que los demás digan. Soy solo yo en quien puedes confiar y como prueba, te he dicho esto, yo nunca me aprovecharía de ti_. Con eso Jack respiraría tranquilo y seguiría confiando en él, más que antes.

Lo que Chase no espero sin embargo, fue lo que paso a continuación.

No espero la sonrisa tímida, ni el sonrojo brillante que llegaba hasta las orejas blancas.

-Eso... Eso explica muchas cosas... –sonrió el pelirrojo y Chase lo miro relajarse ¡Relajarse! No había notado su tensión antes y eso lo sorprendió bastante- Desde que me trajiste de vuelta a casa descubrí que, que tenía sentimientos por ti y todo fue demasiado confuso pero ahora tiene sentido; Estamos juntos, por eso siento que estoy enamorado de ti.

El guerrero se quedó en su lugar, pasmado por la declaración del menor ¿De verdad había escuchado lo que había creído escuchar? Si no confiara en sus instintos, más agudos que el resto de los mortales, le habría pedido que se lo repitiera.

-¿Estás cómodo con esta verdad? –le preguntó, sin poder creer lo estúpidamente confiado que era Jack hacia su persona-

-S-sí... Algo... –Jack miro hacia otra parte, evitando mirarlo a la cara- Todo este tiempo has estado preocupado por mí y estando tan cerca y sin... –el pelirrojo se atragantó y Chase por poco lo acompaña también-

Era la primera vez que uno de sus planes salía tan bien y que debido a eso, se le escapaba de las manos.

-Jack... Mi deseo no es incomodarte, mucho menos preocuparte ahora, en estos momentos tan difíciles para ti

-Y para ti también –le respondió Jack, mirándolo de nuevo- Han pasado varios meses y sin embargo tú has estado al pendiente de mí. A pesar de que no te recuerdo y no recuerdo nada sobre nosotros tú has seguido cuidándome...

Al guerrero se le ocurrió que podía también usar esa culpa que se reflejaba en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Chase... Perdóname por no poder recordar nada sobre nosotros –le pidió el chico y Young solo negó; como si pudiera culparlo por no recordar algo que acababa de inventar- Y, perdóname por no haber podido... Por... -Jack parecía contrariado y Chase espero con un poco de ansiedad a lo que pudiera decirle- Por no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo. Debió ser muy difícil para ti, estar cerca y sin poder tocarme...

Oh... Su mente tuvo un pequeño shock al escuchar a Jack. La situación se había salido de su control hacía tiempo y ahora necesitaba salir de ahí, lo antes posible. Necesitaba recuperar el control.

-No. Lo importante es que tú te recuperes Jack. Que estés bien... Ve a descansar. Lo necesitas –pero Jack negó y Chase estuvo a punto de noquearlo; sus defensas estaban abajo, había perdido el control, de pronto se sentía vulnerable porque no tenía un plan de respaldo y en ese momento comprendió lo estúpido que había sido al ir adelante con su plan sin haber pensado en algo en caso de contingencia pero ¿Desde cuándo Jack podía ponerlo en ese estado?-

¿Y desde cuando había comenzado a llamarlo "Jack" también en su mente?

-No recuerdo nada pero eso no debe ser un obstáculo... Quiero complacerte, para demostrarte lo mucho que te agradezco lo que haces por mí –y entonces se quedó ahí, prácticamente ofreciéndose a él, confiando ciegamente y Chase estaba a nada de colapsar también ¡El jamás había pensado en hacer nada carnal con Jack!- Ya debí haberte dicho esto antes pero no lo recuerdo así que... Soy tuyo Chase, confió en ti. Puedes tomarme cuando quie...

Chase lo acalló. Con beso. Corto. En los labios.

Había colapsado finalmente.

Le había tomado más de mil quinientos años pero su cerebro había colapsado finalmente.

Retrocedió pasmado y la cara de sorpresa y el sonrojo de Jack lo regresaron a la realidad.

-Mañana. Hablaremos sobre esto. Ahora ambos debemos descansar –Jack solo parpadeo- Ve a la habitación, a tu habitación, en este momento no podría controlarme...

Y aunque para Jack debió parecer algo sexual era exactamente lo opuesto; Su mente estaba tan confusa que no podía controlarse a sí mismo.

Necesitaba meditar. Con una urgencia que no había tenido desde que era un aprendiz de monje xiaolin.

Apenas la puerta de la habitación de Jack se cerró Chase casi corrió a una de las salas más alejadas de donde el pelirrojo se encontraba, maldiciendo a sus guerreros, a los que habían tenido la idea estúpida de hacerle creer a Jack que eran amantes, y se encerró ahí a meditar.

La sensación de haber perdido el control lo habían hecho sentir vulnerable y lo habían desestabilizado a un nivel que no había creído posible.

Maldito chico pelirrojo y su maldita capacidad sobrenatural para descontrolarlo de esa manera.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrado en su meditación hasta que al salir uno de sus guerreros se lo informo: Dos días y medio.

Eso explicaba el hambre que tenía.

Según sus guerreros también, Jack había estado demasiado nervioso por no haberlo visto y ya que ellos no podían comunicarse con él solo se habían quedado acompañándolo y evitando que hiciera alguna estupidez. El guerrero ordeno que lo llevaran a la cocina para tranquilizarlo y continuar con el plan que gracias a la meditación había logrado mejorar.

-Chase... –la mirada de alivio y adoración en los ojos rubí le recordaron de nuevo por qué había llevado a Jack con él-

-Tuve que hacerme cargo de una emergencia. Mis disculpas por haberte dejado sin decir nada –Jack sacudió la cabeza y de inmediato pregunto por la emergencia, si él estaba bien, si le había ocurrido algo- Estoy bien. He vencido, como siempre.

Durante las horas siguientes le contó algo más sobre los duelos por los Shen Gong Wu e incluso le hizo una demostración pequeña de su magia. Jack lo miro maravillado y emocionado y Chase se animó a sí mismo.

Si tomaba a Jack como su amante se ahorraría el problema de desfogar sus frustraciones en peleas con sus sirvientes felinos; de esta manera no tendría que soportar deberes no realizados por las heridas que les hiciera a sus guerreros y no los arriesgaría a estar dañados en caso de necesitarlos.

Con eso en mente, más que por otra cosa, el guerrero decidió seguir con lo que había comenzado. Después de todo, él era Chase Young. Y Chase Young jamás se retracta.

-Eres increíble Chase –Young sonrió complacido y se acercó a él sin embargo, a punto de reclamarlo una oleada de magia choco contra su cuerpo, informándole de la activación de un Shen Gong Wu-

-Tengo que irme

-Espera... ¿Puedo ir contigo? –le pidió el pelirrojo y Chase se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente- Sé que no soy de ayuda en estas condiciones pero, tal vez viendo esos duelos pueda recordar algo y ser útil de nuevo –el guerrero lo pensó un momento, sopesando las posibilidades-

-Sujétate con fuerza de mi –le ordeno antes de transportarlos a donde el objeto se había activado-

Aparecieron en un claro de un bosque de pinos. La temperatura era algo baja por lo que debía ser un bosque en el norte de Europa o América. Por las montañas en el paisaje termino por ver que era Europa sin duda. A su lado Jack inspecciono los alrededores con la vista, aun sin soltar su armadura y sin despegarse de él.

-Quédate aquí y no dejes que nadie más te vea ¿Entiendes? Volveré por ti apenas termine –Jack obedeció, soltándolo finalmente y lo dejo atrás mientras avanzaba por el terreno a donde estaba el Wu-

Los monjes se presentaron poco tiempo después y Chase estuvo a punto de transportarse para evitar una pelea con ellos (acababa de recuperar su centro, lo último que quería era desequilibrarse otra vez) empero los monjes saltaron hacia él y comenzaron con la batalla para ganar el Shen Gong Wu.

A su parecer, el objeto no merecía la pena de una pelea pero una vez que fue retado la disputa se volvió personal para él. Ganar el Wu era un premio extra.

Los aprendices a dragones xiaolin habían mejorado sin duda pero era Omi el que, como siempre, lo obligaba a esforzarse de verdad.

Muy pronto la pelea se volvió una demostración de habilidades y aunque era lo que no deseaba se inició un duelo por el objeto místico.

El paisaje se destrozó gracias a la magia y todo cambio para transformarse en su campo de batalla donde tuvo que cambiar a su forma draconiana para vencer al pequeño monje.

Al ganar el Shen Gong Wu la magia se detuvo, regresando todo a la normalidad excepto a él; su centro estaba desequilibrándose de nuevo debido a la adrenalina de la pelea y casi a punto de regresar a su palacio recordó a Jack.

Desapareció para evadir a los monjes y se transportó al lado del pelirrojo que saltó y grito por la sorpresa. Chase cubrió su boca con la mano para evitar el grito femenino que ya le conocía y que podía alertar a los jóvenes guerreros. La mirada de desconcierto y confusión lo afectaron por alguna razón desconocida para él hasta que recordó que Jack debió presenciar el duelo, escondido como se lo ordeno. Y él se había transformado frente a un Jack amnésico... El chico debía estar aterrado...

Su olor corporal sin embargo gritaba otra cosa.

Igual que la primera vez que lo conoció, Jack estaba maravillado con su forma de monstruo y aunque lo había sorprendido no había miedo en sus ojos. Solo una gran curiosidad.

Complacido con esa actitud Chase lo transporto directamente a casa donde el pelirrojo le pregunto más sobre él. Quería saberlo todo; porque se transformaba, cómo había hecho lo que había hecho... Young sabía que debía alejarse. La adrenalina aún estaba corriendo por su cuerpo y con el desequilibrio en su mente todo se le iría de las manos de nuevo... Supo que debía meditar en estado de urgencia cuando Jack lo tomo del rostro y le pregunto si estaba bien pero un segundo después fue demasiado tarde.

Sin poder encontrar su centro su cuerpo necesitaba encontrar la manera de gastar la energía y la adrenalina residual que quedaba en su interior lo que solo podía significar una cosa; actividad física.

Sujeto el brazo de Jack con fuerza y tiro de él para alejarlo de su rostro, gruñéndole desde la garganta como lo haría un animal.

Jack era el único que estaba cerca. Iba a descargar su frustración con él... Mentalmente grito por sus guerreros para que lo detuvieran de matar al pelirrojo y comenzaran a pelear con él para descargar su energía pero, como siempre, Jack cometió un error garrafal.

Se sometió a él.

Sin protestar, sin quejarse, obedeció quieto y sumiso a lo que él quisiera hacerle y Chase solo sintió la presencia de sus felinos acercándose a toda velocidad.

-_Maldito chico imbécil_ –fue lo último que creyó pensar-

Pudo escuchar un *_GASP_* general entre todos los guerreros que acababan de llegar a la sala cuando lo encontraron besando a Jack Spicer. Varios de ellos, después de superar el estupor, preguntaron que debían hacer pero Chase no respondió con palabras sólo continuo con lo que hacía; devorar al pelirrojo que correspondía con torpeza pero entusiasmo, casi con la misma hambre con la que él lo estaba besando.

Su mente estaba nublada por el cúmulo de sensaciones y decidió que no le importaba más. Jack estaba de acuerdo, respondía a su tacto y se sometía a él. Era perfecto.

Perfecto en un sentido que jamás creyó posible.

Jack era torpe y besaba como un idiota pero, dioses, podía sentir toda la adoración que le profesaba en sus besos y sus caricias tímidas. Era eso lo que lo compensaba, compensaba incluso el hecho de que era Jack Spicer a quien besaba.

Jack era sumiso, obedecía incluso las insinuaciones no verbales que le hacía... Cuando lo levanto ni siquiera tuvo que ordenarle nada porque de inmediato enredo sus piernas en su cintura, apretándolo con una fuerza que no creyó que tuviera.

-Más lengua... –gruñó y Jack obedeció sin rechistar-

¿Por qué, por todos los dioses, no había pensado en reclamar al muchacho antes?

Por su posición, su actitud, sus movimientos y su olor corporal lo que Jack le gritaba era "Tuyo, tuyo, haz lo que quieras conmigo, te pertenezco, tuyo" y Chase no podía dejar pasar eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

A tropezones alcanzó a llegar a su habitación, desvistiéndose y al pelirrojo de paso, dejando un camino de ropa y partes de armadura hasta la alcoba. Jack estaba acariciando su nuca, su cabello, su espalda. Sus uñas arañaban sus piel, se clavaban en sus hombros, sus gemidos variaban entre jadeos cortos y chillidos excitados a medida que el descendía por su cuerpo, mordiendo y marcando la piel de su cuello para dejar en él la marca de que le pertenecía.

Sus caderas comenzaron a frotarse contra la otra y Chase comenzó a caminar hacia su cama de espaldas. Choco contra uno de los doseles pero no se molestó por ello, muy por el contrario, sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta de que la había encontrado y simplemente se dejó caer de espaldas, aterrizando sobre la superficie mullida con Jack encima de él.

Lo beso un poco más, disfrutando del contacto, hasta que estuvo satisfecho y lo derribo sobre el colchón, colocándose encima suyo para frotarse un poco más.

La poca ropa que les quedaba desapareció en poco tiempo y ahora era solo piel con la que chocaban. El deseo y la necesidad los habían dominado, a los dos, y Jack jadeaba y gemía su nombre...

-Ch-Chase, tee necesito... Por, favor...

Recupero un poco de conciencia en ese momento y tanteo la entrada, arrancándole un alarido al pelirrojo pero se detuvo; no podía tomarlo en ese momento.

-Ch-Chase... Chase...

-N-no –Jack lo miró con la vista nublada- Estás demasiado estrecho, no puedo, no ahora, no puedo controlarme ahora y te voy a destrozar –el chillido excitado no lo ayudo en nada tampoco pero logro controlarse gracias a algún milagro-

A un milagro y al hecho de que se dio cuenta de que Jack era virgen.

Maldito ardor en su vientre; se excito aún más al saber que iba a tomar la primera vez del pelirrojo y sin dejarlo protestar tomo ambas erecciones con su mano, frotándolas contra la otra hasta que Jack se corrió gritando su nombre con un placer que Chase jamás había escuchado en nadie más. Por supuesto, después de eso a él le fue fácil seguirlo también y termino, manchando el vientre del pelirrojo con su esencia.

Su mente se nublo por el orgasmo pero se obligó a mantenerse consiente porque tenía que continuar... Necesitaba poseer a Jack y nada se lo iba a impedir.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó el pelirrojo cuando recupero el aliento. Chase dejo de mordisquear su cuello para mirarlo-

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos? Si estoy tan estrecho, debió pasar mucho tiempo ¿Cierto? –Chase sacudió la cabeza; no quería pensar en eso solo quería sexo. Mucho, mucho más sexo. Húmedo, caliente, sexy, satisfactorio y orgásmico sexo... Eso era lo que necesitaba-

-No importa. No pienses en eso

-Pero...

-Piensa... Piensa que esta es tu primera vez –Chase se levantó, buscando entre sus cosas lo que necesitaba; benditas iniciativas de la modernidad que habían inventado los condones y el lubricante- Que es tu primera vez y nuestra primera vez juntos –le dijo con ardor para besarlo de nuevo, con hambre-

-¿Nuestra primera vez?

-Disfrútalo Jack. Disfruta el momento en el que te quitaré tu virginidad -no podía pensar en nada más y su mente estaba trabada, demonios, quería sexo. Y lo quería tanto que estaba dispuesto a ser meloso con tal de conseguirlo-

Jack suspiro satisfecho y se sometió a él de nuevo, permitiéndole hacerle todo lo que quería y obedeciéndolo puntualmente, casi como si supiera exactamente lo que quería de él.

La suavidad de su cuerpo y los gemidos de goce fueron lo único de lo que fue consiente las horas siguientes. Y fueron lo último que lleno su mente hasta que finalmente colapso exhausto, encima de un Jack que prácticamente quedo inconsciente después del orgasmo.

* * *

**Demonios Chase ¿Dónde esta tu autocontrol? *sonidos sugerentes del otro lado de la puerta* Umh, olvídalo... Disfrútalo Jack!~ **(mientras puedas *muahahah*)**  
**

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

**-Manny Heatlook (**Yo quiero a Chase, pero cuando yo lo escribo lo odio :'D Sé de lo que hablas, espero que siga gustándote! **)**

**-Black little dream (**Hola! Aquí el siguiente capítulo! Young es un bartardo siempre que puede, sobre todo con Jack, ya lo verás... Ójala la historia siga gustandote o3o **)**

**-Dana Alex san (**OwO! ¡Gracias! Y gracias por la amenaza a tiempo, así puedo ir buscando un refugio desde ahora n_n **)**

**-Shifty Braginski **** (**Hey hola! Hace tanto que no te veía en estas oscuras aguas del fandom xD Si por favor, tienes que continuar tu historia, estoy esperandola todavia OwO ¡Gracias por leer! Espero la historia siga gustandote!******)**

**-Freaku (**Si, eso, dile sus verdades al lagarto! Supongo que llegados a este punto creo que lo que creiste que pensaste paso con poco mas de lo que pensaste creer (?) O algo así... .-. **)**

**-Britt (**Lo siento! Creo que estoy tan acostumbrada a lastimar a Jack que olvide poner advertencias extras .-. pero descuida, Omi y Jack parece que estaran mejor... Parece** )**

**-Ross ( **Chase es el bastardo egolatra que todos amamos, es cierto xd ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Espero siga gustandote! :3 **)**


	4. ¿Dónde?

**Duelo Xiaolin**

**Cuarto capítulo arriba.  
**

**Advertencia:** Debates con bestias oscuras y malignas sobre temas delicados como "haber forzado" y "profanación", "deshonra" y/o "abuso".

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Brothers gracias a la magia y poder de los contratos firmados con sangre, eh, firmados bajo legalidad, si, eso... Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Dónde?**

Le costó mucho tener que salir de su habitación después de encerrarse ahí la primera vez con Jack. Y salió porque cayo en la cuenta de que era patético que él, como señor Heylin, perdiera el control de su vida solo por sexo.

Aunque fuera sexo increíblemente bueno.

También, había extrañado tener una comida decente en la mesa del comedor después de pasar días comiendo en su recámara.

Jack parecía bastante más cansado en comparación suya pero la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro desestimaba el cansancio. Algunos de sus guerreros le sugirieron vigilarlo de cerca y asegurarse de que estuviera bien hidratado y Chase asintió, decidido a cuidar de él. El resto del día se aseguró de que comiera adecuadamente y también aprovecho para tener un poco más de sexo en alas diferentes del palacio. Incluso, Jack lo acusó de estar reviviendo la etapa de luna de miel de su relación.

-No estamos reviviéndola, la vivimos por primera vez –no estaba mintiendo sin embargo Jack no lo sabía y sonrió encantado con sus palabras y se dejó hacer, haciéndolo bastante feliz-

A pesar de ser una persona bastante solitaria Chase solía mantener relaciones sexuales de vez en cuando (de ahí que tuviera condones a la mano y Jack no sospechara de su falta de preparación para el sexo). Nunca con un compañero estable porque la idea de involucrarse emocionalmente con alguien, sobre todo con un mortal, le resultaba vomitiva sin embargo no podía mentir que desde hacía tiempo necesitaba un desfogue sexual, cosa que no había podido hacer gracias a que los monjes xiaolin se habían encargado de frustrar sus planes y mantenerlo ocupado preparando su venganza contra ellos. Pero ahora, con Jack a su lado, confiando ciegamente y ofreciéndose como suyo todo el tiempo... Estaba teniendo problemas para regresar a esta rutina de: Maldad todo el tiempo, sexo de vez en cuando.

Sobre todo porque ahora era: Sexo todo el tiempo, maldad de vez en cuando.

Maldito Jack Spicer.

-Uno de los chicos con los que peleabas me pareció muy, muy familiar –Chase se detuvo, con su plato de sopa a medio camino a su boca, y miró a Jack que parecía bastante emocionado con ese descubrimiento-

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Es algo extraño porque es la primera vez que siento algo así. Excepto contigo claro. Pero ese chico me hizo sentir cosas extrañas y, familiares... Como si lo conociera o fuera cercano a él ¿Entiendes? –el guerrero entrecerró los ojos sin decir palabra pero mentalmente sólo podía pensar que si era Pedrosa o Bailey los dos podían darse por muertos desde ese preciso instante-

-Difícilmente. Pero eso no debe ser un obstáculo. Continúa... –Jack se encogió de hombros-

-No sé. Solo me parece extraño que me sienta tan cercano a él cuando es uno de los chicos buenos, es todo... Chase, tú... ¿Tú sabes cómo se llama? –le pregunto el pelirrojo con sumo interés. Tanto que comenzó a sentirse amenazado por un monje que aún no sabía quién era y además ni siquiera estaba ahí-

-¿Quién de ellos?

-El pequeño. El de la cabeza redonda y amarilla.

Omi.

Por un momento sintió ganas de chocar su cabeza contra las paredes de piedra de su palacio ¿Por qué Omi? ¿Por qué debía ser él?

Cierto. Jack y Omi tenían una relación extraña de amistad y el universo parecía realmente empecinado con que ese par fuera más unido sin embargo, según lo que sabía Jack siempre había sido algo "malo" con Omi... Aunque también, Omi siempre había sido el único de los monjes (incluyendo a Fung) que le había tendido la mano a Jack sin dudarlo.

Con esa relación tan dispareja pero a la vez estrecha; Si Jack y Omi hablaban entre ellos ¿Jack recuperaría la memoria?

Según las palabras de Jack sí. El ver a Omi le había dado una sensación nueva; Si hablaba con él... Solo los infiernos sabían que podía pasar entonces.

¿Debería dejarlo ir entonces?

-_No _–su dragón interno rugió y protesto ante la idea- _No. Mío. Mío. Mío_ –reclamo con posesión y Chase sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante la idea de que Jack se fuera a otro lugar-

Si recuperaba la memoria entonces ¿Qué pasaría? Él ya lo había convertido en su compañero sexual y si Jack lo recordaba todo entonces... Entonces...

Entonces se daría cuenta de que lo engaño para mantener relaciones íntimas con él.

El pensamiento lo tomo por sorpresa e hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

-No. No lo conozco realmente pero lo descubriré para ti –le dijo mientras se levantaba y abandonaba el comedor con el plato de sopa aún en la mano-

-_No lo forzamos. Él se entregó. Es mío. Mío_ –rugió su dragón desde el fondo de su mente pero su parte consciente estaba negando seriamente ese argumento-

Jack esta amnésico. No recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida y puso su entera confianza, su libertad e incluso su propio ser en sus manos, entregándose a él en la idea de que eran "amigos" y después en la idea de que eran "amantes" cuando ninguno de los dos conceptos era verdad.

Cierto, Chase Young era el Malvado Príncipe de la Oscuridad pero incluso él tenía límites y cierto código moral que había mantenido desde siglos y siglos atrás...

Sus guerreros lo miraron consternados cuando lo encontraron destruyendo el ala este de la ciudadela.

¿Qué había hecho?

Había forzado a alguien a someterse a él en un sentido no físico como guerrero; A entregarse sexualmente a él.

El dragón rugía que Jack se había entregado pero su parte humana, la consciente, le gritaba que Jack no estaba en condiciones de dar su consentimiento a absolutamente nada porque no era el mismo en ese momento.

¿Lo...? ¿Lo había forzado...?

Chase sintió su estómago revolverse de nuevo ante el pensamiento de que realmente, más que manipular a Jack para hacerlo un aliado, lo había usado para su placer sexual.

Dioses no.

Eso se escuchaba casi como si lo estuviera violando.

-_Mío_ –rugió la bestia con más fuerza y sus guerreros comenzaron a dividirse en dos grupos-

La parte más antigua de sus guerreros apoyaban el pensamiento del dragón mientras que sus guerreros más jóvenes y una pequeña parte de sus guerreros femeninos replicaban, sumisamente, que desde su punto de vista parecía una violación a su derecho de libre elección.

-_Mío. Mío. MÍO_ –Chase se detuvo y sujeto su cabeza que había comenzado a pulsar-

No de nuevo, no.

Estaba perdiendo su centro y su dragón se estaba descontrolando ante la idea de perder a lo que acababa de marcar como su propiedad. Su interior se estaba desbalanceando de nuevo y no podía dejarse ir igual que la última vez porque la bestia buscaría a Jack inmediatamente y entonces él... Él... Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que ocurriría entonces.

-Manténganlo alejado de mí. Que se quede tranquilo. Que se quede en silencio –les ordenó a sus guerreros antes de desaparecer de su palacio-

Necesitaba otro lugar para meditar porque ahora toda su ciudadela tenía el olor de Jack Spicer y el rastro de sus feromonas combinadas... Si se quedaba, solo iba a olfatear el deseo y la huella de sexo en casi todas partes.

Le tomo mucho más tiempo controlarse esta vez. Todo gracias a la bestia que seguía demasiado inquieta ante la idea de que su propiedad estuviera fuera de su alcance, sobre todo ahora que apenas había pasado a ser, suyo. Chase había intentado dialogar con el dragón antes pero el animal era más como sus instintos que un "_ser"_ propiamente dicho por lo que, como es comprensible, era imposiblemente difícil razonar contra un instinto sin embargo lo había logrado. Y solo porque el dragón estaba ansioso de que su nueva propiedad perdiera las marcas y el olor que lo identificaban como suyo, había sido por eso y no por otra cosa que acepto razonar con él.

Chase se preguntó nuevamente que tan mal debía estar para tener que coordinar un debate entre su parte consciente y su subconsciente justo en medio de una meditación profunda... Empero había logrado una reconciliación y eso era lo más importante.

Cuando regreso al palacio el dragón se removió, olfateando el ambiente e intentando rastrear a Jack pero no lograba encontrarlo. Según sus guerreros esta vez había estado fuera más de una semana y el pelirrojo había pasado por varias etapas de frustración, desesperación, aburrimiento y depresión mientras lo esperaba.

Para cuando Chase dio con él en su laboratorio Jack tenía enfrente suyo un aparato mecánico que el guerrero nunca había visto.

-¡Chase! –Jack lo saludo con una sonrisa y el guerrero permaneció en su lugar, respondiendo con un movimiento de cabeza- Mira esto, acabo de hacerlo con unos planos que había dejado aquí antes del accidente ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡De verdad soy un genio! –sonrió el pelirrojo y entonces se acercó a él y comenzó a preguntarle en donde había estado-

-Tenía asuntos por atender, eso es todo –respondió sin entrar en detalles y comenzó a preocuparse realmente porque su dragón estaba satisfecho de ver a Jack pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba _feliz_ de ver a Jack-

-¿Puedo acompañarte a esos lugares a dónde vas? –pregunto el chico pero Chase negó de inmediato-

-No me acompañaste nunca antes, no veo el caso para que lo hagas ahora. Sobre todo porque no te ayudara con tu problema de memoria. El quedarte aquí, esperando por mí, es lo que siempre has hecho.

-Oh... Está bien –el guerrero salió del laboratorio después de la respuesta triste de Jack, no podía darse el lujo de comenzar a sentir deseo por él... Necesitaba permanecer centrado un poco más-

Para su sorpresa, el dragón no protesto por eso. Chase lo dejo estar por el momento; entre menos problemas causara más rápido encontraría una solución para el problema en el que se había metido.

Después de meditar un poco más encontró la respuesta; No más sexo.

Y esa solución comenzó a torturarlo incluso antes de decidir llevarla a cabo; La sola idea de no tener sexo con Jack lo ponía ansioso e irritable aunque inconscientemente su dragón permanecía tranquilo haciendo que él se preocupara de verdad ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora como para que la bestia estuviera en paz pero el hombre no?

Jack había estado muy callado últimamente y Chase lo había agradecido internamente. Había comenzado a evitarlo para evadir también el deseo de poseerlo físicamente y después de un par de días pensó que si el problema era el sexo simplemente lo haría con alguien más. Con esa idea en mente salió de la ciudadela hacia una de las ciudades capitales y busco entre la gente a alguien con quien desfogar su pasión hasta que lo encontró; un chico delgado de piel blanca, apariencia frágil y cabello oscuro.

Había sido bueno, buen sexo en realidad sin embargo no lo había hecho sentir satisfecho realmente y su dragón, bestia maligna y todo, había estado muy dócil los últimos días...

¿Qué estaba pasándole ahora?

Pensando en que debía meditar para averiguarlo regreso a su palacio cerca del amanecer y se quitó la camisa camino a su habitación para tomar una ducha antes de descansar un rato...

-Hola Chase –la voz de Jack lo sorprendió y el guerrero se dio la vuelta para encontrar al pelirrojo en el otro extremo del pasillo con una mancha de aceite en su mejilla- ¿Dónde est...? –se detuvo a media pregunta, mirándolo fijamente y después abrió la boca con una expresión de sorpresa y... ¿tristeza?-

-¿Qué ocurre Jack? –pero el pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza y se retiró en silencio, dejándolo confundido-

-_Está herido_ –la bestia le susurro desde su inconsciente y Chase dio un respingo ante lo extraño que era escuchar la voz aterradora de su contraparte hablando con total calma- _No me gusta. Él no es a quien quiero como mío. Él esta triste todo el tiempo. Él está herido ahora_ –le explicó el dragón y el guerrero sintió el miedo subir desde su columna vertebral porque, era inverosímil que la bestia estuviera razonando ¡No lo había hecho en más de mil quinientos años!- _Lo lastime. No quiero herirlo, quiero que sea mío. No quiero que sea mío triste quiero que sea mío como era antes_

Hora de pánico total; Su dragón no era solo una bestia, también era un ser pensante y no solo instinto.

Bien, siempre aprendes cosas nuevas, aunque seas un demonio inmortal con más de mil quinientos años de vida que tiene la mente dividida entre el pensamiento de un hombre y el de una bestia oscura.

-_Yo no lo he lastimado... No fuera de las mordidas durante el sexo_ –pensó para sí pero el dragón estaba inquieto, reclamándole que había herido a su propiedad- _A menos que ahora Jack pueda ser tan frágil como para lastimarlo con la vista no veo como hayamos podido..._

-_Él vio eso. Él sabe lo que es eso_ –reclamó el dragón y Chase se congelo frente al espejo, viendo con horror las marcas de uñas y besos en su cuello y su pecho-

¡El maldito chico con el que se acostó lo había marcado!

¿Y por qué demonios el dragón no se lo había dicho antes?

Una voz al fondo de su mente le susurro "Imbécil" y Chase se concentró en usar su magia para borrar las marcas. Funciono, como debía de, y tomo un baño rápido para salir a buscar a Jack y hacerle creer que lo que había visto no fue más que una ilusión óptica por las luces o la falta de luz en realidad.

-_Está herido. No lo quiero herido. Quiero que sea mío como era antes_ –susurro el dragón de nuevo cuando lo encontró en su habitación, hecho un ovillo en la cama y envuelto hasta la cabeza en montones de sábanas-

-_¿Cómo antes? ¿Cómo "cómo antes"?_

-_Cuando sonreía todo el tiempo. Cuando "mío" estaba feliz de vernos_ –reclamó la bestia-

-Jack

-Hey Chase... No me siento muy bien hoy... ¿Podrías...? ¿Podrías dejarme dormir un poco? –le pidió y Chase solo asintió, cerrando la puerta de la habitación y saboreando el olor salado de las lágrimas de Jack-

La bestia lo culpo a él por haber herido a su propiedad y el guerrero estuvo seguro de que si se transformaba en ese momento el dragón se encargaría de arrancarse a sí mismo un brazo con tal de herirlo a él como efecto colateral.

Él, Dragón maligno, Señor de la Oscuridad, Príncipe Heylin, había terminado enredado en uno de sus mejores planes... No porque hubiese salido mal, al contrario; Todo había salido tan bien, que termino por salírsele de las manos.

-_Imbécil_ –susurro la bestia desde su inconsciente y se encerró ahí, advirtiéndole que ni siquiera osara imaginar que lo dejaría usar su magia. No hasta que _"Mío"_ regresara con ellos-

-_Si Jack recupera la memoria no me querrá cerca jamás_ –le recordó al dragón pero la bestia se negó a escucharlo y Chase se encontró sólo en su mente por primera vez desde que tomo la sopa Lao Mang Long-

* * *

**Yo se los dije; Young es un bastardo. ****  
**

**Tiene suerte de ser tan sexy. **

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

**-Manny Heatlook (**Umh... ¿Lo siento? Sabes que disfruto de torturar a los demás *?* **)**

**-Dana Alex san (**Hola! La verdad tengo que decir que actualizo ambos fics porque este ya esta terminado y el de Héroe lo termine la semana pasada así que solo tengo que copiar y pegar y darle a "subir capítulo". Por eso me tome mi tiempo descansando del fandom, para traer más historias para torturarlos, digo, para que disfruten. Y si, Chase es un maldito. Lo dije antes, y lo reperité ahora ¡Gracias por leer! **)**

**-Black little dream (**Aw, me alegra escuchar eso! Y si, yo se los advertí; Chase es un maldito bastardo (ò.ó) y sobre lo demás... Tal vez ocurra, tal vez no... ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por seguir leyendo owo **)**

**-Ross **** (**Hola! Entonces soy yo la culpable de haberte arrastrado a este oscuro mundo? O_O No se si puedo con esa cantidad de culpa xDD Ah si, el ZADR o zimxdib, hace tiempo que no escribo de ellos... Tal vez deberíoa regresar. Tengo una historia suya medio abandonada en el fandom que merece ser continuada ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te gusten mis historias :33******)**

**-Shifty Braginski (**Ah si, la malvada vida nos aleja siempre de lo que amamos *?* Chase comenzo a sentirse intimidado por los monjes, o por un monje en específico y no sabe que hacer... Me alegro que sufra, es un maldito lagarto sobredesarrollado xp ¡Gracias por leer! **)**

**-Freaku (**Sup! Chase hizo un plan que le resulto tan, pero tan bien... Que se le fue totalmente de las manos... Idiota xDD Sus pobres felinos necesitaran terapia de Muffin face para recuperarse de eso LOL Me alegro que te gustara querida Freaku :33 **)**

**-PaulitaXDB (**Lo siento tanto! El fandom de esta pareja suele estar lleno de angst y smut... La mayoria por mi culpa porque tengo una tendencia repetitiva a lastimar a Jack *y eso que lo amo, dios nos ayude a todos* He escrito bastante de esta pareja, si te apetece puedes darte una vuelta por mi perfil, hay variaciones de donde escoger ;D Muchas gracias por leer! :33 ** )**

**-kitsunechan 19 ( **Jack lo lamentara apenas intente sentarse, caminar o moverse en general xDD **)**

**-Samikun 15 ( **Todos estaremos de acuerdo en que eso es algo que ninguno, nadie, dejaría pasar x33 ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar! **)**

**-Lailliet ( **Hola! Antes que nada gracias por leer n_n Y no, no es atrevimiento... De hecho tengo tiempo barajando hacer algo como una violacion pero mi mente perversa lo tiene contemplado como un lizard!Chase y sería de dos o tres capítulos, para agregarle el angst y poder hacer llorar más a Jack... *ohmidiosjackperdonamemegustahacertellorarlosiento* Y el triangulo amoroso hay dos versiones! OwO Tengo un JackxOmi escribiendose que maneja este perfecto triangulo y estoy escribiendo un one-shot chackomi también que espero quede muy, muy interesante x33 Me gustaria mucho escuchar tus ideas sin embargo, tal vez termine escribiendo mas de lo que tengo hasta ahora y eso sería perfecto :DDDD Entonces... PM? Tu dices, yo estoy por aquí casi todos los días ;D **)**

******-VampireDarkRogueWind ( **Oh dios... Chocolate... Dark, me acabas de dar una luz para cortos! Gracias!**)**


	5. ¿Por qué?

**Duelo Xiaolin**

**Penúltimo capítulo!  
**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Brothers gracias a la magia y poder de los contratos firmados con sangre, eh, firmados bajo legalidad, si, eso... Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**¿Por qué?**

La mañana llego tranquila igual que siempre y Chase la recibió en uno de sus jardines mientras entrenaba.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el incidente con Jack y dos más desde que resolvió el problema con él.

Para eso, tuvo que mentir con mucha convicción y mostrarle su pecho con algunos moretones (golpes que había recibido de parte de sus guerreros para que fueran creíbles). Lo hizo creer que eran resultado de sus batallas y usando la confianza de Jack en él logro tenerlo de nuevo en su mano. Y fue justo después de eso que pudo darse cuenta de lo que su dragón le había estado diciendo; Jack no era Jack.

Difícilmente podía ser el mismo ya que tenía amnesia pero aun así no era el mismo; Spicer era un pequeño insecto molesto, irritante, escandaloso y una molestia en general. Pero era una molestia que exudaba energía y vida, que estaba envuelto en un aura de perseverancia y a pesar de sus defectos y sus fallos constantes nunca se dejaba abajo, seguía levantándose una y otra vez.

El Jack que él había creado sin embargo... Jack tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor. Y no era un aura malvada era una sensación triste, de angustia y desesperación. Jack estaba frustrado por no poder recordar nada, molesto por solo tener la sensación vaga de un recuerdo que nunca llegaba, impotente por no poder ser capaz de comprender el porqué de las cosas más simples cuando se trataban de él mismo... Confiaba en Chase sí. Aún tenía la capacidad de hacer inventos mecánicos para servirle sí. Era impresionantemente útil en la cama, sí. Pero ese Jack, no era Jack Spicer.

Y Chase se encontró (horrorizado ante el pensamiento) extrañando a Spicer.

Sin embargo, por más conflicto de emociones que tuviera no iba a dejar ir al Jack que había creado; era muy útil para él y si tenía que mantenerlo amnésico por el resto de su vida que así fuera entonces. Jack Spicer no podía regresar jamás porque si él volvía... Chase ya no podría acercársele otra vez.

-_Humano imbécil_ –gruño la bestia desde su inconsciente y Chase chasqueo la lengua molesto, alertando a Jack que estaba trabajando en uno de sus robots-

-¿Chase? –pregunto extrañado pero el guerrero sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a besar sus labios (¿Y si el trabajar en sus robots ayudaba a que recuperara la memoria? Debía evitar que lo hiciera más... Y así no sería útil para él...)

-_¡Maldita sea Chase! _–se gritó a sí mismo y el dragón soltó una risita malvada y profunda-

-Ch-Chase... –Jack gimió contra sus labios, acercándose más a él y la bestia se removió recordándole que era suyo también y que debía compartirlo... Chase pensó en intercambiarlo por el uso de su magia nuevamente y el dragón acepto, comenzando a animarse al olfatear el deseo del pelirrojo por ellos-

Estaba levantando la camisa del chico cuando un pulso de magia lo alerto y se separó de él tan rápido que Jack cayó al piso sobre su trasero.

-¿Chase? –pregunto confundido y el guerrero lo levanto sin esfuerzo-

-Hay intrusos. Escóndete y quédate quieto, no dejare que nada te pase –le aseguro para tranquilizarlo y se fue sin más, dejándolo solo en su laboratorio-

Los intrusos eran por supuesto los jóvenes monjes que habían ido a buscar uno de los Shen Gong Wu que guardaba en su bóveda. Omi había intentado pedírselo pero Pedrosa decidió, aparentemente, que las palabras estaban de más y comenzó a atacarlo para llevárselo.

Por suerte para Chase el dragón estaba muy, muy molesto con ellos por osarse a interrumpirlos cuando iban a tomar a su propiedad así que tenía acceso pleno a sus poderes mágicos.

Los monjes se estaban convirtiendo en mejores guerreros a medida que el tiempo pasaba y Chase estaba complacido de que sus batallas ya no tuvieran que ser contra niños mediocres. Entusiasmado con ese pensamiento no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que fue muy tarde.

-¿Jack Spicer? –escucho la voz de Omi y se giró con rapidez, evadiendo el puño de Bailey en el proceso-

Jack estaba parado en la puerta y el dragón del agua había saltado a abrazarse a él. El pelirrojo parecía confundido y su respiración se estaba agitando con rapidez.

-_Algo está pasando con "mío"_ –le advirtió el dragón y Chase temió lo peor-

-¡Jack Spicer! ¡Eres tú! Qué alegría tan grande verte de nuevo sano y salvo –le sonrió Omi, feliz, y Jack se quedó en su lugar sin hacer nada-

-¿Quién...? ¿Quién eres tú? –le pregunto confundido- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Uh? Soy yo Jack ¡Omi!

Aumento de los latidos del corazón. Aumento de la presión arterial. Aumento de la respiración. Chase gruño; debía alejar a Omi de Jack en ese instante.

-¿Omi? –repitió confuso y de pronto hizo una mueca de dolor, llevándose la mano a la cabeza- ¿Omi?

-Jack ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –el pequeño monje lo sujeto para ayudarlo y Jack cayó de rodillas- No te preocupes, hemos venido a buscar un Shen Gong Wu que sirve para curar las heridas y si te duele algo entonces podemos...

-Shen Gong Wu... –repitió Jack desde el suelo- Yo... Yo, recuerdo los Shen Gong Wu y... Omi... Y Omi... Él siempre decía algo, algo cuando me veía y... –Omi se rió entonces y abrazó a Jack con fuerza-

-Claro que sí. He estado tan feliz de verte que olvide saludarte –el monje se levantó del suelo y se colocó frente al pelirrojo, tomando una posición de ataque- Jack Spicer, prepárate para una humillante derrota

Chase sintió su plan desmoronarse en cenizas cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción del cuerpo de Jack.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, apretando su cráneo. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y grito por el dolor antes de perder el conocimiento y desmayarse. Omi lo sujeto por instinto y lo abrazo contra sí, llamándolo para que respondiera pero Jack seguía inconsciente.

-Fuera de aquí ahora. Todos ustedes. Váyanse –no supo cuando tomo su forma de dragón pero fue así como les grito que se fueran. Los monjes debieron ver algo más porque tomaron a Omi y a Jack y salieron de su palacio en un santiamén, dejando atrás a una bestia Heylin que no se movió de su lugar hasta varias horas después-

No necesitaba ninguna confirmación adicional para saberlo.

Jack había recuperado la memoria.

Su dragón estuvo de acuerdo con eso y se enfurruño también, encerrándose en su subconsciente y manteniéndose tercamente en silencio.

Se quedó en casa todo el tiempo.

Las horas se convirtieron en días, y los días se convirtieron en semanas hasta que no pudo más con la incertidumbre; de todos los Shen Gong Wu que se habían activado últimamente Jack no se había presentado a ningún duelo. Los monjes no parecían alterados en absoluto por ello y eso le aclaro las cosas.

Envió a sus guerreros a buscar a Jack y estos regresaron muy pronto, informándole que el chico estaba en su casa y que tenía un laboratorio nuevo también... Tal vez hubiera sido prudente regresar las cosas de Jack en el momento en el que se lo llevaron de su palacio. Tal vez.

Como el crear un plan alrededor de Jack daba resultados increíblemente buenos, el tener un plan a medio hacer podría dar sólo un "buen" resultado... Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió cuando su inconsciente lo llevo a la casa del pelirrojo para resolver ese asunto de una vez por todas. Además, no sabía los hechos aún; Jack había recuperado la memoria si pero ¿Recordaba también lo que había pasado mientras estuvo amnésico?

Según su investigación en internet muchas personas perdían los recuerdos de lo que hicieron cuando estuvieron amnésicos y esa parte de su vida se borraba de su mente dejando solo una laguna mental ¿Y sí había pasado algo así con él? Podría acercarse a Jack de nuevo, bajo una nueva estrategia, y lo convertiría en el aliado que fue mientras estuvo sin recuerdos. Y con un poco más de esfuerzo podría convertirlo de nuevo en el amante que había tenido. A final de cuentas, si Jack le dijo al principio que sentía que estaba enamorado de él era porque inconscientemente lo sentía así que, no sería difícil arrastrarlo a su lado nuevamente.

El dragón murmuro complacido con la idea pero se mantuvo bastante tranquilo, simplemente esperando a _"Mío"._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con todo esto? Eres tú el que siempre está gritando "Mío" y desesperándote cuando nuestra propiedad se aleja demasiado_ –le reclamó a la bestia pero el dragón solo hizo un sonido con su garganta y se quedó en un rincón de su mente-

-_Los humanos no saben_ –replicó sin agregar nada más-

Chase decidió ignorarlo y entro al laboratorio de Jack en silencio, procurando ser lo más sigiloso posible a pesar de que sabía que era imposible que el chico se diera cuenta de su presencia. Asecho en la oscuridad, envolviéndose en las sombras hasta que finalmente Jack apareció en su laboratorio nuevo.

El pelirrojo vestía sus ropas de siempre aunque no estaba usando su gabardina negra, solo una camisa roja sin mangas. Su cabello había seguido creciendo y sus anteojos naranjas estaban sobre su cabeza de nuevo, dando la impresión de que todo estaba regresando a ser como era antes del accidente.

Una parte de si se sintió tranquilo al ver a Jack así, siendo él mismo otra vez. Otra parte sin embargo se removía demasiado inquieta, intentando acercarse a él de nuevo... La segunda parte fue la que tomo el control seguramente porque cuando se dio cuenta había aclarado su garganta para llamar la atención del pelirrojo que se dio la vuelta de inmediato y lo miro con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y... Algo que nunca había visto en los ojos rubí antes.

-Jack –saludo con cordialidad, manteniendo la calma a pesar del lio de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza-

Jack por su parte no respondió, solo se quedó ahí mirándolo con esa expresión en su rostro y sus ojos... Chase se mantuvo firme y el pelirrojo rodeo la mesa, poniéndola en medio de ambos como una separación.

El guerrero se dio cuenta de eso sin tener que sobre-pensarlo; Jack no estaba cómodo con su presencia por eso busco la manera de interponer algo físico entre los dos... Se sentía vulnerable frente a él.

-Veo que te has recuperado –comenzó con suavidad pero el pelirrojo cerro los ojos, apoyando las manos en la mesa y bajo la cabeza, respirando profundamente-

-Vete por favor –le pidió en voz baja y Chase estuvo a punto de replicar de manera no amable: ¿Cómo se atrevía a echarlo de su casa? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de con quien estaba hablando?- Vete ahora Chase. Vete. Sal de aquí. No quiero verte. No _puedo_ verte –le pidió de nuevo pero esta vez comenzó a alzar la voz-

Chase supo que no debía presionar más, era más que obvio lo que estaba ocurriendo pero aun así...

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –se encontró preguntando antes de pensarlo y se dio cuenta de que había sido la bestia y no él quien lo pregunto-

-¿Crees...? –comenzó el pelirrojo pero se detuvo abruptamente, quedándose en silencio para después continuar- ¿Crees que no recuerdo lo que hiciste? –le preguntó, el resentimiento goteando de cada palabra- ¿Creíste que podías hacer, lo que hiciste, sin que yo me diera cuenta de eso? ¿Creíste que era _tan_ estúpido como para no darme cuenta?

Jack lo miro entonces, y Chase descubrió por primera vez en su vida que podía ser herido por un enclenque.

Porque ese enclenque que antes lo miraba con adoración y amor ahora le regresaba una mirada llena de rabia e impotencia que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Fue fácil? ¿Reírte de mí? –Chase negó con la cabeza, inseguro de que hacer... Debía herir a Jack por atreverse a hablarle de ese modo pero al mismo tiempo no _podía_ hacerle daño... Y la bestia se estaba poniendo del lado del pelirrojo, por más inverosímil que sonara- ¿Fue difícil entonces? No logro entenderlo. Aun para ser malvado esto, esto... Violarme –Jack se atragantó y el también. Inclusive el dragón en su interior bajo la cabeza, algo que jamás había hecho frente a nadie-

-Yo no...

-¿Cómo pudiste? –le pregunto sin aliento y sus lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos-

Tenía que salir de ahí. Debía irse ahora porque Jack estaba logrando lo que muchos solo habían imaginado; lo estaba lastimando. De una forma que jamás creyó posible.

-Pensé, pensé que no podrías hacer eso. Siempre hablando de honor y esas cosas pero tú... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pensaste que terminaría todo? ¿Qué podrías mantenerme amnésico para siempre? ¿O solo pensaste que podías deshacerte de mí cuando ya no te sirviera o recuperara la memoria?

Chase se preocupó al pensar que había sido demasiado obvio en sus intenciones pero se preocupó aún más al darse cuenta de que quizás era Jack el que había llegado a conocerlo muy bien.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de la tortura que fue para mí no recordar ni una mísera mierda de lo que era mi vida? ¿La tienes? ¿Te has sentido tan frustrado y desesperado por no recordar absolutamente nada? ¿Qué tu propio rostro se convierta en un reflejo extraño?

Y ahora era solo furia. Furia roja, ardiente y fría a la vez. Y Jack había dejado su lugar seguro y ahora estaba caminando directamente hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal y asegurándose una posición como posible amenaza, Chase se puso en alerta para arrojarlo lejos de sí... ¿Posible amenaza? ¿Desde cuándo Jack Spicer, burla del Heylin, podía considerarse una amenaza?

-¿Vienes aquí a matarme? Hazlo entonces –Chase sintió su pecho congelarse al ver en los ojos rojos una aceptación hacia su propia muerte que resultaba obscena, sobre todo en Jack- Pero hazlo despacio, quiero sentir cada parte de ella así como me hiciste sentir cada parte de ti cuando me violaste

-¡Yo no hice tal cosa! –estalló finalmente, gritándole en la cara-

-¡Lo hiciste! –respondió Jack a su vez, llorando con rabia y dolor y muchas otras emociones que no pudo leer- ¡Yo no estaba en posición de decidir nada! ¡Me mentiste! Me hiciste creer que éramos amigos, me hiciste creer que éramos amantes, me hiciste entregarte mi primera vez ¡Estando amnésico!

-Fuiste tú quien se ofreció a mí –replicó el guerrero sabiendo que decía la verdad- Fuiste tú quien se ofreció y yo te dije que debías disfrutarlo como si fuera la primera vez de los dos –sonrió con una mueca porque no estaba mintiéndole más-

-¡Eso no mejora nada! ¡Es aun peor! Yo confiaba en ti. Yo confié todo en ti y tu me hiciste esto cuando yo no podía recordar siquiera mi propio nombre ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí? ¿Cómo explicarle a Omi por qué me desperté llorando a media noche después de gritar tu nombre? ¿Cómo explicarle a Fung por qué tenía marcas de mordidas en mi cuerpo? ¿Cómo demonios explicarle a mis padres como fue que desaparecí y regrese, así, de la nada? –después de eso Jack se rompió y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-

-Ellos no... –Chase sintió el impulso de sujetarlo contra su pecho pero sus manos se detuvieron en el aire porque el lenguaje corporal de Jack gritaba "No me toques. No te acerques"-

-¡¿Por qué?! –le grito con dolor y rabia y el guerrero solo lo miro, sin saber que debía hacer- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? –Chase negó con la cabeza y quiso explicarle; no había sido odio, ni siquiera había querido herirlo esta vez solo... Solo hizo un plan y ese plan... Se le fue de las manos- ¿Por qué tenías que tomarla? Mi primera vez... Yo... Yo te la hubiera entregado sin pensarlo, porque soy estúpido y un niño y no encontraría otra forma de hacerte ver lo mucho que me importabas... Yo te la hubiera entregado ¿Por qué tuviste que forzarme a hacerlo?

-No

Por más deshonroso que pareciera Chase huyo después de eso... No podía escuchar más de esos reclamos porque eran ciertos y él lo sabía y lo supo todo el tiempo pero se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en eso.

Debió haberlo matado cuando él mismo se ofreció. Debió haberlo dejado en el hospital cuando lo encontró... No debió ser tan avaricioso al pensar en Jack como una herramienta útil porque ahora estaba atrapado con él; Sin poder dañarlo, lastimado por su culpa y ahora, derrotado por unas simples palabras.

Chase Young había perdido su honor. Y no porque Jack Spicer lo hubiera obligado a huir, no... Había perdido su honor semanas atrás, cuando dejo que el deseo lo cegara y comenzara a pensar en mantener a Jack a su lado como una compañía personal... Como algo de lo que podía disfrutar.

-_Fue un mal plan desde el principio_ –le dijo el dragón y Chase sintió a la bestia sentarse a su lado en la parte más profunda de la meditación. El dragón toco su mejilla con su nariz enorme y coloco su cola alrededor de su forma humana, acercándolo a él-

-_Pudiste decirlo desde el comienzo_ –le reclamo-

-_Lo hice. Tú no escuchas_ –explicó con calma y Chase se preguntó que debía hacer ahora- _Quiero a mi Jack de vuelta. Y tú lo quieres también pero tu mente humana esta cegada por tus pensamientos humanos y crees que él no es bueno para mí_ –Chase lo miro confundido- _Él es mío. Mío. Y será tuyo también porque somos uno solo..._

Chase sintió una luz iluminarse de pronto y la bestia lo acercó más con su cola, pasando su hocico por su cuello.

-_Puedo obligarte a llorar por él. Puedo dejar salir mi instinto y hacer que te humilles por él. Puedo obligarte a matar a sus enemigos y llevarlos a su puerta como signo de cortejo_ –la bestia lo envolvió completamente y Chase se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo, había sido el dragón el interesado en Jack y no él- _Estás equivocado. Tú también lo quieres pero tus pensamientos humanos son demasiado estúpidos como para dejarte verlo _–el dragón lo soltó poco a poco- _Él es mío. Es tuyo. Es nuestro... Debemos compartirlo porque somos uno... Yo puedo traerlo de vuelta con o sin tu permiso ¿Quieres decir algo al respecto? _

-¿Por qué no hablaste así conmigo antes?

-_Porque nunca me dejaste hablar_ –replico el dragón y comenzó a alejarse- _Traeré a mi Jack de vuelta a nosotros. No lo arruines o verás lo poco práctico que es tener a tu peor enemigo dentro de tu propio cuerpo_ –le dijo con total calma antes de desaparecer-

Chase fue echado de su propia mente y se levantó, estirando sus músculos después de pasar horas meditando. Tal vez, por esta ocasión, debía dejar que el dragón se hiciera cargo... Después de todo, gracias a él es que había ganado muchas batallas y, como ya se había dado cuenta, para ganar esa batalla necesitaría mucho más que solo fuerza y magia.

* * *

**El largarto de Chase es genial, ese es un gran bastardo que me encanta :3  
**

**Ahora, después de todo este conflicto emocional y saber que solo queda el siguiente capítulo para el desenlace... ¿No los pone un poco nerviosos? Digo, yo lo estaría; sentimientos lastimados de ambas partes y un pequeño capítulo para resolverlos todos... Resolverlos o echarlos a perder totalmente... Mn... **

**Me alegra ser la que escribió esto y haber sufrido antes que ustedes. **

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

**-Manny Heatlook (***le da golpecitos en la espalda* Ya, ya, ya pasará... Espero... *le da mas golpecitos en la espalda* **)**

******-Dana Alex san ( **Ohh... Gracias! Si, a pesar de ser un "genio" del m al, Chase a veces es bastante estúpido... Umh... Digo no, muy inteligente, si, eso... (temo que Chase me encuentre y me torture por esto) No te preocupes más, este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic y ya no los torturare subiendo uno a uno por semana! Aunque no se si eso es bueno o malo... De nuevo, gracias por leer! Espero que te siga gustando :DD**)**

**-0ri Harai (**Lo de actualizar los lunes fue completamente a propósito porque yo también los odio pero el leer sus lindos mensajes ((llenos de amenazas de muerte y daños contra mi persona)) me da ánimos para continuar con el día :'D **)**

**-Black little dream (**Es que parece que el dragón interno sabe mas de sentimientos que Chase... No, no, esto esta mal Señor Lord Heylin Maligno, muy, muy mal... **)**

**-****Shifty Braginski** (No, pobre Jack no se merecía eso... Menos mal que no escribí desde su punto de vista o ahora estaría rodeada de una piscina de lagrimas... Y como vez, Chase siguió siendo un bastardo y lo engaño otra vez para ocultar las razones de sus marcas... Aunque al final todo el teatro se cayo :DD Umh... Pobre Jack, otra vez D': **)**

**-Freaku **** (**Mira, Jack se topo con nada menos que con Omi... Por razones obvias debido al nuevo descubrimiento de cierta pareja decidí que fuera así... Por eso y porque Omi es el que siempre quiere que Jack vaya con ellos, supongo que el pobre Jackie ya estaba harto de escuchar la misma frase xDDD **)**

**-Samikun15 (**No, no llores por favor, me basta con que Manny este llorando ya. Soy mala en estas cosas de consolación y dar ánimos :SS Y si, Young es un maldito bastardo, yo lo advertí! Aw, gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias :33**)**

**-****PaulitaXDB **(Siento mucho que tengas que conocer este terrible lado oscuro mío, yo amo a Jackie con todo mi corazon pero no puedo evitarlo D': Y si, Jack es sexy ¬w¬ si quieres hacer algo con él tendrás que esperar tu turno porque primero voy yo x333 Y no te preocupes, hasta ahora lo he hecho sufrir y al final todo resulta bien :DD Claro, hasta ahora... ¡Gracias por leer! **)**

**-Ross Rice (**El dragón de Chase no anda con juegos, si ve algo que le gusta de inmediato se va a por él, a diferencia de cierto guerrero tsundere bastardo idiota que gusta de torturar lindos pelirrojos _Chase: a eso último restale el "guerrero" y te estás describiendo a ti misma_. ¡Shush Young! Sigo enojada contigo ¿Duelo Xiaolin? No, lo siento, yo la estoy viendo de nuevo pero en ingles ((extraño la voz de Jack en latino ;A; )) Porque Duelo Xiaolin esta mas perdido que la Atlantida la verdad, en latino no se encuentra por ninguna parte D': Yo la veo en inglés por youtube, en caso de que quieras verla así también ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ** )**

******kitsunechan 19 ( **No! No a "Chase Jr" Esa sería una pérdida terrible para la humanidad! O al menos para mi, que ya no podré escribir lemmon Chack... Así que no, mejor un brazo. O una pierna... Pero "Chase Jr" y su cabello son absolutamente necesarios xDD**)**


	6. ¿Quisieras?

**Duelo Xiaolin**

**¡Último capítulo!  
**

**Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí**

**Manny Heatlook: Aquí el fic tipo amnésico que querías leer, terminado,espero que te haya gustado. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Brothers gracias a la magia y poder de los contratos firmados con sangre, eh, firmados bajo legalidad, si, eso... Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**¿Quisieras...?**

-¿Qué hacer ahora?

-_Esperar_

-Ya espere mucho

-_Esperamos. Después de más de mil años y aun hablas de nosotros como si fuéramos el mismo._

-Somos uno mismo –recalcó Chase y el dragón bufó-

-_Compartimos un cuerpo y una mente pero somos seres diferentes. Puedes hablar de nosotros como uno mismo frente a los demás para no parecer un fenómeno pero internamente respetaras nuestra individualidad._

-¿Soy yo o cada vez hablas con más propiedad?

-_Nunca me has dejado expresarme abiertamente_ –replicó el dragón y después soltó una risita- _El hecho de que pensaras que soy solo instinto es hilarante_ –Chase rodo los ojos- _Esperemos. Solo esperemos._

-¿A qué más hay que esperar? –pregunto molesto pero el dragón debió desesperarse por sus preguntas constantes y se encerró en su mente, dejándolo solo por unas horas-

El guerrero suspiro internamente y se dedicó a observar.

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que vio a Jack y durante ese tiempo se había dedicado a rondar su casa como un vil acosador de jardín por sugerencia del dragón. También por sugerencia suya había comenzado a enviar detalles pequeños al pelirrojo con el tacto suficiente de enviarlos con uno de sus guerreros felinos que a su vez se lo entregaban a los robots de Jack. El dragón decía que era una manera de ganar su confianza poco a poco, o permitirse al menos la oportunidad de ser no tan mal recibidos la próxima vez.

Jack seguía sin presentarse a ninguno duelo por los Shen Gong Wu y Chase lo agradecía internamente; no quería que el pelirrojo se lastimara sin ninguna razón. Aunque era un poco deprimente y exasperante verlo moverse solo por su casa, de su laboratorio a la cocina y de ahí de vuelta al trabajo o directamente a su habitación...

-_Cuando regrese con nosotros lo llevaremos a hacer muchas más cosas interesantes_ –murmuro la bestia y Chase asintió con la cabeza sin prestarle mucha atención-

El primer logro era que Jack aceptara recibir lo que enviaba y esa victoria era suya. Le envió un recado que también había leído y aunque no respondió a él lo había guardado como si fuera el más preciado de los Shen Gong Wu y lo releía diariamente cuantas veces podía;

_Debes saber que no siento ninguna clase de rencor u odio hacia tu persona y quiero demostrarte mi arrepentimiento por mis acciones. Mi intención no fue herirte y si así lo deseas, me gustaría compensártelo de alguna manera._

_Sinceramente, Chase Young._

Odiaba admitirlo pero el dragón podía ser increíblemente inteligente cuando quería. Lo suficiente como para hacerle ver que Jack se sonrojaba al recibir sus presentes, sin importar lo grandes, lujosos o pequeños que fueran... Después de una semana de enviarle los panecillos que le gustaban cuando vivió con él además de varios detalles más Chase apareció directamente en la puerta de la casa Spicer y solicito hablar con Jack.

Uno de los robots lo invito a la sala y se alejó zumbando mientras el dragón repetía en su cabeza; _No lo arruines. No lo arruines_.

Jack apareció un momento después, mirándolo cauteloso y aun resentido pero al menos estaba ahí.

-Hace unos meses me preguntaste a donde iba tan a menudo ¿Aun estás interesado en saberlo? –le pregunto antes de cualquier otra cosa y Jack frunció el cejo-

-Dijiste que te hacías cargo de cosas malvadas ¿También estabas mintiendo? –el guerrero se obligó a ignorar el comentario, mayormente porque la bestia gruño ante el pensamiento de abofetear al pelirrojo por su atrevimiento-

-No exactamente ¿Interesado?

-Umh... Un poco –admitió Jack-

-Te lo mostrare –el pelirrojo acepto que lo transportara con él y cuando llegaron a su destino Jack soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y lo miro como si de pronto tuviera dos cabezas-

-¿Es en serio?

-Jack, Jack... ¿Qué puede ser más malvado que el Sistema Educativo? –pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia-

-Pero ¿Harvard? ¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí de cualquier modo?

-Estudiar por supuesto. Quiero tener una licenciatura en Finanzas esta vez –Jack parpadeo confuso-

-¿Cuántas Licenciaturas tienes?

-Varias... –y de pronto una pequeña sonrisa nació en su rostro blanco, alegrándolos tanto al guerrero como al dragón-

-¿Y Maestrías?

-Un par más.

-¿Y Doctorados?

-Ninguno por el momento.

-Yo tengo dos –Chase lo miro entonces, algo sorprendido por eso- Son en Mecánica. También soy Maestro en Física.

-Interesante... Háblame sobre eso.

Chase descubrió que cuando Jack hablaba sobre su trabajo o sus estudios se concentraba lo suficiente como para evitar vanagloriarse, justo como se concentraba cuando no recordaba nada con la diferencia de que esta vez esos pequeños detalles que antes el guerrero decidía ignorar pasaban a ser parte de su centro de atención.

Pequeñas salidas y detalles más como esos fueron haciéndose más y más frecuentes y después de un mes más Jack tenía de nuevo confianza suficiente como para aceptar acompañarlo incluso antes de mencionar el lugar. El guerrero estaba agradecido por eso y el dragón estaba contento también pero había algo que los había dejado bastante, frustrados, por decir algo:

El sexo.

O la falta de, para ser exactos.

Jack confiaba más sí, pero no por ello parecía estar dispuesto a aceptarlo físicamente. Aunque eso se debiera probablemente a que él no había intentado un acercamiento más directo. No hasta esa noche al menos.

Ante la perspectiva de ver una lluvia de estrellas desde su palacio (uno de los lugares con mejor vista del mundo) Jack estaba sentado a su lado, mirando expectante el cielo y esperando que comenzara en cualquier momento...

-No creí que te interesara ver algo como esto –le dijo el pelirrojo sin perder la sonrisa y Chase cabeceo, alejando su vista del cielo para clavarla en su rostro-

-Pasara mucho tiempo hasta que pueda ver algo como esto de nuevo –Jack asintió simplemente pero no dejo de mirar hacia el firmamento- Además, la idea de tan agradable compañía fue un estímulo demasiado poderoso como para ignorarlo... –eso fue lo que le obtuvo la completa atención del pelirrojo-

-¿Agra...? ¿Agradable? –tartamudeo- Por, por favor Chase. Ya no tienes que fingir nada, yo...

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan estúpida? –lo interrumpió- ¿Acaso crees que solamente pretendí lo que dije e hice?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso –le dijo Jack con rapidez para cambiar de tema-

-¿Por qué aun conservas sentimientos por mí? ¿Aún sientes en tu interior los deseos de estar conmigo otra vez?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso –repitió de nuevo y giro su rostro para no verlo-

-_Esta sonrojado. Nos quiere aún_ –Chase pensó que debía demostrarle entonces cuales eran sus intenciones pero el dragón lo empujo dentro de su mente y tomo el control antes de que pudiera darse cuenta-

-Jack. Mírame por favor –hablo el dragón (con su voz humana) y el pelirrojo lo miro- Te he mentido si, lo reconozco. Reconozco también que lo que hice fue demasiado, incluso para ser malvado. Pero si hay algo cierto en esta historia es que he echado de menos tu presencia y tu compañía a mi lado...

_-¿Este es tu gran plan? ¿Ponerte cursi?_ –pregunto sorprendido mientras intentaba escapar de su propia mente-

_-Tú te pusiste meloso por sexo, no eres quien para reprochar_

_-¡Es mi imagen la que estás arruinando! _

-_Es nuestra pareja a la que estabas a punto de alejar_ –gruño el dragón y Chase se detuvo- _No sabes de esto. Lo vas a arruinar_ –el guerrero sintió físicamente el golpe bajo a su orgullo como hombre- _Observa y aprende. Igual que como aprendiste todo lo que te he enseñado_ –explicó la bestia y Chase se enfurruño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho pero observando de cualquier modo-

-Chase... –Jack lo miraba sin saber que decirle, esperando algo que el guerrero no sabía que decir. Por suerte, el dragón sí-

-Jack... ¿Quisieras...? ¿Quisieras permitirme cortejarte? Prometo hacerlo apropiadamente esta v... –y de pronto Jack estaba sobre él, besándolo-

Hacía falta un poco de pasión en ello pero eso basto para ambos, hombre y dragón. La bestia le regreso el control entonces, alejando que como lagarto sabía poco de besos y se retiró a su propio espacio en su mente para disfrutar los impulsos eléctricos que llegaban a su cerebro.

-Creí... Creí que... –comenzó el pelirrojo pero Chase lo detuvo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y coloco sus brazos alrededor de Jack, sujetándolo con firmeza contra su cuerpo-

El pelirrojo suspiro y se relajó en sus brazos, dejándose abrazar y por primera vez en meses Chase sintió la tensión alejarse del cuerpo de Jack.

Aun tenían muchas cosas que discutir y probablemente habría un par de gritos más de parte de Jack pero Chase era optimista; Jack lo amaba todavía y él tenía de su parte a un dragón Heylin milenario que sabía exactamente lo que su pareja ansiaba escuchar.

Jack Spicer había perdido y recuperado la memoria, y lo había obtenido a él en el proceso...

Era como ese dicho antiguo; Después de las tinieblas encontró la luz.

**Fin**

* * *

**Ahora, a los que comenzaron a shipear LizardxChase:  
**

**¡Bienvenidos a mi pesadilla/fantasía recurrente!**

**((ha sido reconfortante arrastrarlo hasta aquí, espero que lo disfruten/sufran tanto como yo :'D ))**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

**-Manny Heatlook (**No, no me odies, mira que todo acabo más o menos bien, con un poco de suerte las cosas no se saldrán de control y vivirán felices por un periodo de tiempo estúpidamente largo... O algo así... Espero que te haya gustado este fic tipo amnésico que querías leer *Abrazos* **)**

******-Lailliet ( **He aquí la actualización... Bienvenida a mi oscuro headcanon de que Lizard!Chase es más sexy que Regular!Chase *muahahaha* Espero la historia te haya gustado hasta su final ¡Gracias por leer! ******)**

**-Samikun15 (**¿Verdad que sí? Nada dice mejor "Te amo" que el cadáver de tus enemigos en la puerta de tu casa, temprano en la mañana cuando sales a recoger el periodico o a correr un rato... Omi es una lindura, y cuando crezca será sexy y lo shipeare con Jack :3 ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**)**

**-Pauli****taXDB (**Me gustan las fresas con chocolate :d así que si, que todo sea amor y fresas (de preferencia con chocolate, ya sea el amor o las fresas xD ) Si Chase se lo merece por bastardo joputa. Lizard!Chase/Dragón esta mu contento de tener fans y promete tomar el cuerpo de Chase de vez en cuando para complacer a su público ;d Así que al pendiente de él ¡Gracias por leer la historia! Espero que todo haya sido de tu agrado **)**

**-Black little dream (**Mn si~ Raptemos a Jack para aprovecharnos de él x3 Dragón te envía saludos; él sabe que es sexy y romántico y dice que no puede culparte por tu excelente gusto... Creo que Dragón olvido decir que era modesto también xddd ¡Muchas gracias! Y gracias también por leer la historia, espreo que te haya gustado y hasta los próximos fics! **)**

**-Ellice-Megan (**¿Lo ves Young? Que no soy la única que quiere verte sufrir pero solo a mi me culpas ¬¬ Oh Blpak tiene excelentes dibujos, el ReverseAu es un de los más nuevos *y sexys* ¿Quien no ama a ReverseAu!Jack? Bastardo y sexy Lord Heylin pelirrojo *babeo incontrolable* Oh no, no en "Chase Jr" pobre Jackie ¿Que disfrutara si no tiene a "Chase Jr"? xDD Muchas gracias por leer, espero que el resto de las historias que voy a subir sigan gustandote también :D**)**

**-Freaku **** (**Quiero culparte a ti a-sempai por mi reciente gusto obsesivo por el Angst... Ok no, eso ya venía de mi pero tu lo empeoraste igual que otras, ciertas, cosas... De mente sexy... Tu entiendes ;d xDDD Vamos Freaku, shipea Lizard!ChasexChase, es sexy y kinky y... Seh... Gracias por leer a-sempai! **)**

**-Ross Rice (**¡Mucha suerte en tu búsqueda! Yo tengo años buscandola en latino y por experiencia sé que es más difícil de localizar que el Santo Grial o mi telefono celular cuando lo pongo en modo "silencio" ;A; Oh, LizardxChase es una de mis fantasías/pesadillas recurrentes, no puedo evitar pensarlo mismo que tú: Dragón sobre Chase, mordiendo, arañando, gruñendo y Chase debajo suyo sudando, jadeante, intentando resistirse... Mn~ Yes... Ejem, si, eso... *tos incómoda* ¡Gracias a ti por leer! ** )**

**-0ri Harai ("¿hice un buen trabajo? ¿Lo hice?" **"Si lo hiciste, si lo hiciste ¿Quién es un buen chico? ¿Quién es un buen chico? Tú lo eres, si, tú lo eres... ¡Dame la patita!" *garras de dragón casi le desgarran el brazo* "¡Aahh!" *Dragón usa: Mirada de cachorro abandonado a la mitad de la calle en un día lluvioso. Es súper efectivo* "Aww, no puedo enojarme contigo... Eh... Juguemos a algo... Mira, una pierna humana ¡Ve por ella Chase! Ve por ella" *lanza el miembro humano y dragón va corriendo detrás de ella hacia el atardecer con un arcoiris suave de fondo* FIN No lo pude evitar, lo siento xDDD Me mato esto LOL He aquí el final de la historia, espero que te haya gustado :D ¡Gracias por leer! **)**

******-Dana Alex san ****(**Creo que para ese punto de su vida Chase ha aprendido a manejar muy bien la culpa. Heh, Young es un bastardo hasta cuando es el culpable y debe disculparse... Desgraciadamente y a pesar de todo, Jack y yo lo amamos... Aunque yo quiera asfixiarlo con una almohada mientras duerme... ¡Dragón tiene ya su club de fans! Eso lo hace feliz, casi tanto como molestar a su parte humana xDD Espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado hasta el final ¡Gracias por leer! ******)**


End file.
